Dimensional Dementia
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Cowritten with Casey Toh, this collaboration brings our two characters Angela Jacobs and Jas Lee together, with a little help from a onceinamillenium alignment of all the planets in two dimensions. Please read and review.
1. The Astronomical Event of the Millenium ...

Dimensional Dementia (Part 1)

**Dimensional Dementia**

**By: Shirley Ann Burton**   
**and Casey Toh**   


  
****

**The Important Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are the sole copyright of Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs is the unique invention of Shirley Ann Burton while Jas Lee is the original creation of Casey Toh. If you want to use these characters in any way, notify either of them first.**   
**Now, the Author's Note:**   
** Shirley and Casey agreed to try this crossover with two dimensions coming together in one very strange event. Enjoy this unusual story of trust, teamwork and friendship.**   


**Part 1: The Astronomical Event of the Millennium . . .**   
**And the Strange Circumstances**   


  


Just three months earlier, noted Electro City scientist Professor Jonathan Surge made an unbelievable discovery. From the Surge Consortium, he noticed something very special happening in the heavens of space. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed with sheer excitement. "If the scientists' calculations are accurate, all nine planets in the solar system will align perfectly. This is something that happens once in a **_millennium_**! I must make this announcement to the world."   
Within two days of the discovery, a horde of reporters stood at the doorsteps of the Surge Consortium. Duke Paparazzo, star reporter for the Sensa-News Network, asked the first question. "So, Professor Surge, tell us about this scientific wonder you and your team have found."   
"It's very simple really. What we have found is going to be a dream come true for all who own a telescope. For three nights in less than three months from now, all nine planets in our known solar system will be in one straight line. An event like this will not happen again in 1000 years, so I suggest you get a telescope or maybe two to witness this incredible astronomical experience."   
Knowing how accurate the professor really was, everyone in the city had started buying telescopes off the shelves of all stores everywhere in Electro City. Some people even went as far as Lazaro City to purchase the telescopes, mainly since no one wanted to miss out on this remarkable spectacle.   
Meanwhile, inside the Magic Express, home to the famous Magician, Ace Cooper, he and his friends had no need to purchase a telescope, as they already had their electron telescope as a part of the super computer system known as Angel.   
"Would you like me to run a diagnostic on the telescope," started the female-voiced AI, "as I have not done so in two years?"   
"Not a bad idea, Angel," said Cosmo, the red-headed teenage experienced apprentice and computer expert to this "family." He was working underneath the console of the main computer to make certain "she" was working properly. "Okay, what's your best distance right now?"   
"I can go as far as Saturn."   
"Not bad. We've still got plenty of time to get it ready for this once-in-a-millennium show."   
"And we've made certain we won't be performing during this time," said the approaching Magician into the computer room. "I certainly want to see this show."   
Then, a beautiful black panther with glowing eyes and a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes joined them in the computer room.   
As the panther let out a simple purr, the young woman petted it gently. "I never thought I'd be alive to see this," she said in awe. "I can't wait for this to happen. Of course, don't be surprised if there are some people who are going to say, 'It's the end of the world.'"   
Ace smiled at the young woman. "You don't have to worry about that, Angie. I've heard that saying so often I tune it out."   
Angela Jacobs, magician-in-training who also possessed the power of the Magic Force like Ace, laughed heartily at her kindred brother's jab. "Maybe I need to do that, too, so I don't have to listen to these goofy prophecies about 'repent, repent, repent.' It drives me so crazy at times. The only time I want to hear that sentence is when R.E.M.'s song is playing on the radio."   
Cosmo agreed with her. "Yeah, I like that tune, too. It's pretty fun when you can figure out what they're saying to begin with."   
"Very funny, Cosmo. Then again, a lot of times almost nobody **_can_** understand what that group is singing."   
Ace and his friends shared a good time in all the madness about the planetary alignment situation, as this would truly be the event of all time. 

*Two months and 28 days later* 

Lying on her bed in her room, Angie started to struggle to sleep again. Ever since she had joined up with Ace Cooper and Cosmo more than two years earlier, she would more often than not experience strange dreams. "What's going on here?" she whispered in confusion. "What is this?"   
_In her mind she saw three people and a black panther sitting inside the Magic Express's living room at a very late hour of the night._   
__ There were Ace, Cosmo, and Zina, but instead of herself, she noticed someone else in there: a girl of about 18 years of age. She had blonde hair and a rather unusual birthmark on her right arm.   
__ The young lady was practicing her karate moves from a safe distance while the others watched television and talked about the upcoming astronomical event.   
__ "Man, this is gonna be something else," said a very excited Cosmo. "The perfect alignment of all nine planets doesn't happen very often."   
__ Ace responded, "True, Cosmo, very true. This is truly a once-in-a-millennium event, and we're basically ready to go with it." He then turned to the young lady. "How do you feel about this, Jas?"   
__ She looked at the Magician and responded, "I can't wait for it. I never thought I would be alive to see this event. Of course, I wonder if the villains have something cooking up their sleeves because of this anomaly."   
__ "You do bring up a very important point. Who knows what Black Jack, Sonny Boy, and the others may be plotting because of this madness concerning the planetary alignment. I just hope we don't run into any trouble."   
__ "Don't worry, Ace. If we get into danger in any way, I can always use the eagle birthmark to protect us. Of course, I haven't quite mastered using it yet."   
_ So, that is a birthmark, _Angie realized,_ not a tattoo._   
__ Jas then turned away for a second.   
__ The Magician was able to feel some anxiety within her. "What's the matter?"   
__ "I don't know. Somehow, I have a feeling someone is watching us."   
__ "What? Where?"   
__ "It seems to be here, but not really here. I know it sounds weird, but that's what I'm feeling right now."   
__ "Can you tell if this someone is bad?"   
__ "I don't think so. This person's heart seems to be pure and clear. I don't know where she is, but I think she can see us in an unusual way, like in her sleep."   
Angie suddenly woke up and breathe heavily. "What in the world was that all about?" she asked herself.   
She then jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall.   
As soon as she reached Ace's room, the door opened, with him standing there. "You had a strange dream, right?"   
"Guess you saw everything in it?"   
"Yes, I did. The strangest detail about it was seeing another girl in the Magic Express instead of you."   
"Tell me about it. It was like I saw you, Cosmo, and Zina…in some kind of **_other_** dimension. Is it possible…my magical powers can allow me to see into other worlds, other dimensions, other…realities?"   
"Good question. One common factor is the planetary alignment. If it's happening here, it must also be happening in whatever dimension you saw the myself and the others, along with that girl."   
Angie then grew concerned. "Ace, I'm scared. I'm afraid I'm getting too much power at once. I don't know what to do." She then started to shed tears and put her face down.   
Holding her in a warm embrace, he thought to her, _"Please be calm, kindred sister. I know you're still dealing with the fact you can communicate with ghosts and your deceased parents, along with your power of telemetry. I will be here to help you. Your powers are developing faster than what anyone would expect, but I promise you will not deal with this alone. You have my word as kindred brother."_   
"_Thank you, Ace. Thank you for being there for me. I feel so much calmer, knowing I don't have to deal with this madness by myself._ Do you think my powers could also be affected by this alignment of the planets?"   
"That's exactly what I think, Angie. The alignment is in two days, and somehow your powers are getting further enhanced by this strange event. It may be best to keep you under close observation until this event is over. You're not upset about it, are you?"   
"No way, kindred brother. This is one time I **_want_** you to keep a close track of my thoughts and feelings. Who knows what could happen in all seriousness."   
"Okay, I'll have Angel work on a special device for you in order to track the progress of your powers. It should be ready tomorrow afternoon."   
"Great, Ace. I think I'll be all right now. Good night."   
"Good night, Angie."   
The two magicians returned to their rooms and went to sleep.   
Ace, though, had his worries. "I don't blame her for being scared about having too much power. At times, I worry about whether I can handle the Magic Force when I call upon its power. Angie, however, has great emotional control over her powers, but this event could make her powers too strong for even her to handle. I will keep my word, though. I will help her get through this somehow, as her kindred brother in magic." He then went back to sleep and had no further problems. 

*Day one of the Astronomical Event of the Millennium* 

As everyone in Electro City geared up for the biggest experience ever, Ace noticed Angie becoming more of a mystery with each passing hour as the planets began their alignment.   
With the special device he had given her, Angel's scans indicated Angie's powers were becoming far stronger than ever before. She was able to levitate more than 300 pounds of instruments and equipment in the computer room with ease.   
However, since that night of her strange mental picture, she started to feel physical pain in her head as the visions became more frequent.   
As she was cooking dinner for the special event, she saw another vision, this one more dangerous than ever. She dropped her mixing spoon on the floor and fell to her knees holding her head.   
Ace felt her pain and ran to the kitchen to help her. "Angie, are you all right?"   
"The…visions," she struggled to say. "I-I don't know if I can handle the visions. They're getting out of control for me. Please, help me."   
The Magician took her hands. "It's all right, kindred sister," he said calmly. "I'll help you. Let me see into your vision. We'll see this through together."   
Minds and hearts together, Ace and Angie were able to see some kind of doorway on the surface waters of the Grand Canal, about five miles away from the Magic Express.   
"It's a dimensional rift of some kind," Ace noted. "Somehow the alignment of the planets has created a opening in the worlds. Let's find out if we can see into this other dimension. Concentrate your vision on seeing the other side of the rift."   
Able to use her power to see past the rift, she envisioned the exact same location, yet it felt different to her. Just then, she noticed three people and a black panther running for their lives through the area. "Ace, I can see you, Cosmo, Zina, and the girl…Jas; that's her name, Jas. They're all in grave danger somehow, trying to get away from…from…"   
"From whom?"   
"From Black Jack, Sonny Boy, Faceless, everyone against them! If only I could get through to them somehow."   
"Try to get through to the girl. Remember, she sensed you seeing them."   
"I'll try." She then attempted to make telepathic contact with the girl. _"Jas, can you hear me?"_   
__ There, Jas somehow started to hear another's voice, but it was not Ace. "Who's calling me?"   
__ "It sure ain't us," shouted Cosmo. "Keep runnin'!"   
_ Despite feeling confused, Jas tried to respond to the sound of the voice in her mind._ "Are you calling me?"   
"Yes, Jas. You and your friends are in trouble. I can see it all within my mind. You must try to escape. When you reach the Grand Canal, turn right and keep running that way. I'll find a way to protect you and your friends."   
"How do I know if I can trust you?"   
"Just believe in me."   
_Feeling the heart of the person who was calling out to her, Jas decided to take the chance._ "I will trust you, friend. I can tell your heart is noble and true. I will listen to you."   
_She turned to her friends. "Quick, everyone, we've got to reach the Grand Canal."_   
__ Ace became curious. "What for?"   
__ "Just trust me. Now run!"   
__ Not too far behind were Sonny Boy and his gang along with Faceless.   
__ "Come on, losers! Don't let 'em get away!"   
__ "We have to finish them off now!" the masked female thief shouted. "They're not going to escape from us so easily."   
As Jas and their friends started to turn into the Grand Canal, Angie at her end started to feel her increasing powers coming to her. "As the magic grows further within my heart, let me used my intensified powers to help my new friend, wherever she may be. Magic Force, please help me."   
Angie's body began to glow brightly in her light-blue aura. "I can feel the power. Make them invisible to everyone else!"   
_There, Sonny Boy and Faceless ran into the corner and noticed the Magician and his friends had completely disappeared._   
__ "No!" Faceless shouted angrily. "How did they do it? It must have been that blasted magic of Cooper's!"   
__ "Man, and we were so close, too!"   
__ "Back to the Croesus to figure out what to do next. Let's go."   
__ Ace and the others kept running when Cosmo noticed the villains turning away. "Whoa! What happened?"   
__ "It's a friend," Jas answered calmly. "She's helping us escape. Now, let's head for the Express."   
__ As they continued running through the Grand Canal area, they finally came across the Magic Express and came in the door.   
In the kitchen, Angie's aura faded, but she fainted into Ace's arms.   
"Are you okay?" he asked calmly.   
"Yes, but until this event is over, my powers may get out of control."   
"Don't worry. I'll help you keep them in check. Let me help you to the living room."   
"Thank you, my friend."   
When they got to the living room, though, they suddenly noticed something very strange.   
Ace had a look of shock on his face. "What the--? Did you escape from prison, you dangerous doppelganger?"   
In the living room with Ace and Angie were Cosmo, Zina, Jas . . . and Ace!   
He turned around and noticed his exact look-a-like. "I should ask you the same question, pal."   
Just then, Cosmo and Zina came in to notice the commotion.   
"What the heck is—" Cosmo suddenly stopped midstream when he saw himself. "Wait a sec. Two Aces, two Cosmos, and two Zinas? What's going on here? The double must have broken out of prison, hired another guy to play me, and bought the panther to make us think it was Zina."   
At the exact same time, the two Aces both yelled out, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
They went into spins and glowed in violet light. When they finished spinning, they both emerged in their crimefighting costumes: Both had the same dark grey suits, the same yellow collar and yellow belts, same black boots, same capes, and after a pounding on their chests, the exact same insignias.   
The two Magicians stared at each other in amazement.   
"We **_both_** have the Magic Force?" they said at the same time as they prepared to use their powers against each other.   
Before there could be more trouble, Angie, still weakened after what she had done earlier, stepped into the middle and levitated both Aces into the air. "**_Stop it, now!_** I am not going to have everyone here getting into an argument. Is that clear!?"   
Ace felt her strain. _"Angie, you've got to stop. You're already too tired after using your powers to help them."_   
Jas then stepped in and put her arms out. "You put him down, now!" Suddenly, the birthmark on her right arm began to glow.   
Angie noticed the birthmark. "Wait, please," she said calmly as she lowered the two Aces back to the ground. She felt further exhausted and then turned to the young lady. In slightly labored breathing she said, "You are the one I have seen in my visions of the last few days. Blonde hair…and the eagle birthmark on your right arm. You must be Jas."   
Realizing the situation, the teenager put her arms back down. "Why, yes, my name is Jas…Jas Lee. Were you the one who helped us escape from Sonny Boy and Faceless while you contacted me by thought?"   
"Yes. I'm Angela Jacobs. Unless I miss my guess, you and your friends have crossed the dimensional rift into our world."   
"Wait," said Cosmo on the left side in the living room. "You mean, that me over there is not an imposter?"   
"No, Cosmo." She then contacted Angel. "Run a complete DNA scan of Ace, Cosmo, and Zina; both sets. Tell me if they are exactly the same."   
Within five minutes, Angel had the solution. "The DNA scans show that both sets are real. The only difference is who is working with them from each world."   
Angie stated, "Yeah, I know. I work alongside Ace and the gang in this world, the world we live in, while Jas works with the Magician in a different version of our world. Jas doesn't exist here, just as I don't exist in the world from which Jas and her friends came."   
"Whoa!" said the Cosmo standing closer to Jas. "What happened to cause this dimensional thing?"   
Jas quickly answered, "Of course, the alignment of the planets. Angela, are you experiencing this event here, in your world?"   
"Yes, we are. In the first vision I had with you in the Magic instead of me, you and your friends were talking about the planet alignment factor. Apparently, the rift has been caused by the perfect arrangement of all nine planets in both dimensions, and it will stay open for three days, the length of time for this situation. The only problem with that is, if anyone else from our world or from your world cross over, there could be chaos. Also, it's a good thing my increased magic was able to keep Sonny Boy and Faceless in your world from catching you. If they ever see the rift, they could cross over and start problems here in our world."   
"So," said the Ace working with Angie, "what should we do now?"   
"First, try not to go at each other's throats. We've got enough problems right now as it is. Meanwhile, Jas, can I talk to you alone in my room?"   
"Sure, Angela."   
"I want everyone else to stay here. The group with Jas sit over to the right of the TV while the group with me sit to the left. I'm going to serve dinner in 20 minutes."   
When the groups did so, Jas and Angie went to the younger magician's room to have a conversation.   
"Angela, I—"   
"Please, just call me Angie. Everybody does."   
"Well, Angie, I need to know how you were able to see into my world."   
"It's rather hard to explain, but I am going to assume the planetary alignment has somehow amplified my magical powers. I have to be careful, though, because if I'm not, my powers could get out of control."   
"You have magical powers yourself?"   
"Yes, I do. I…have the Magic Force, like Ace."   
Jas gasped in awe. "No way. Two people in this world with the Magic Force? That's amazing."   
"It is amazing, but for a long time, I thought the magic within me was a curse."   
"Sounds like me and my birthmark. I always thought it made me a freak, until Ace convinced me otherwise."   
"Ace here convinced me of the same thing about my magic. I kept my powers hidden for the better of 15 years, with the exception of one person, my best friend Ashley Brighton. Until I met Ace nearly two years ago, she was the only person who knew of my magical powers. I was afraid if I told anyone, they would think I belonged in a circus or something.   
"I was scared of what I had, and I knew I couldn't tell anyone else, not even my own parents. I wanted to tell them the truth, but they were killed in a road-rage related accident before I could say anything about my magic. I felt completely alone, with no one to talk to, or anything. Ashley and I split up because of our college scholarships. I never thought I would find a true friend again, until I met Ace Cooper.   
"He had proven he was not just a popular celebrity and great crimefighter but also a wonderful friend. He gave me a home when I had lost the one I was supposed to live in. I didn't tell him the truth about my powers at first because I was frightened he would throw me out. Slowly, though, a psychic bond began forming between us, and he eventually figured it out. After he confronted me about it, he made me understand what I had within me was never a curse to begin with. He helped me realize I was blessed with a special gift and could use it to make a difference. Of course, I've had to overcome some difficult obstacles in the process, including loving and caring for myself as much as loving others, not be guilty of all failures, and the like."   
"I see. I guess for you, it's not a problem of controlling your magic, it's trying to deal with all the difficulties in your life, which could interfere with your powers."   
"Thanks, Jas. Ace always told me I have great emotional control of my magic, which grows stronger when my heart plays a role. Now, what about you? How did you get to meeting Ace in your world?"   
"Me?" Jas had to laugh at the memory. "It was more of an accident really. Ace and Cosmo were chasing Spade and Diamond, who had somehow stolen Electro City Bank's gold bars. Ace was using his magic to turn their blasters against them. He was so concentrated on only scaring them, I guess he didn't notice me."   
"He shot you!" Angie gasped in shock.   
Jas grinned at the look on her face. "He was surprised and jerked the blasters up, pointing at me. I landed in hospital and he…well, he gave up his magic. I had to convince him to reaccept it. It took some persuasion, but he listened. Somehow or other, he could also sense that I had a power, although only dimly."   
"Ace has always been sensitive to others."   
"Yeah," Jas concurred, then remembered something. "Hey, how about the dinner you were talking about?" 

*Back In Jas's World* 

"I don't believe Cooper and his friends slipped past us again!" Sonny Boy Surge snarled at Faceless, as if everything that had happened was her fault.   
"That's because you are an idiot!" the female criminal hissed back.   
Then, two excited voices interrupted their quarrelling. "We found them! Boss, we found 'em!"   
Black Jack turned his head to fix his beady, yellow eyes on his henchmen, Spade and Diamond. He never knew why he still continued to hire them after the numerous times they had failed to capture Cooper, but he supposed that they were the best he could get, and tolerated them. In his own way, maybe he even loved them like a father, although that was something he would never admit to.   
"So, who did you find?" The hover-chair bound crime-lord snapped.   
"We found out where Cooper and his group disappeared to!" Spade announced with pride.   
That caught all of their attention. "Spit it out, Diamond! We ain't gonna wait all day!" Sonny Boy turned to him expectantly.   
"We were walking around after they disappeared, looking for 'em. I don't believe they can jus' vanish like that." He snapped his fingers. "It took us some time, and still we didn't find 'em, so we were goin' to come back here. Then we saw 'em, just walking along the Canal, figuring that we were gone. We were going to stop 'em when they disappeared again, this time with a bright flash!"   
Faceless rubbed her chin thoughtfully, tapping her foot against the marble floor. "Cooper didn't use his magic this time."   
"How would you know that?" Sonny Boy sneered.   
"Shut up, you little dimwit!" Faceless spat the words out. "And listen! Cooper figured it was safe to come out since we were gone, so he need not use his magic. There was nobody to fight anyway. So he and his group walked the other way, just in case we were waiting for him the way we came. I figured they entered another dimension."   
"And how did you deduce that?" Sonny Boy smirked.   
"Hm…" Black Jack narrowed his eyes. "Surge, your old man did announce that the nine planets are in alignment today, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Since it is an anomalous phenomenon occurring every millennia, Faceless's theory is plausible. If so, we will follow through and get rid of them once and for all."   
No one could argue with that. 

*Angie's World* 

After all the new friends enjoyed Angie's grilled chicken, they started a rather interesting conversation in the living room.   
"How do you think I did that?" Angie asked the large group.   
"Did what?" Ace Two inquired.   
"Sensed all of you." The female magician paced around. "I mean, I know this planetary alignment is supposed to increase my powers, but seeing people from another dimension is kind of far-fetched."   
"I think I have the answer to that." Jas got up from her place on the couch and replaced Angie in pacing. "I'm studying Cosmology and anomalous phenomenon and once took religious studies. The universe is Nature and there's a whole lot we don't know about Her yet. So let's say this phenomenon really increased your powers. In the first place, your power is what Nature bestowed on you, so you are connected to Her. And, because of that connection and the will of your soul and emotions, you were able to connect more deeply to what was happening and 'see' us."   
Angie also recalled something else. "I remember, when we were in Des Moines to perform and protect Aunt Rita, I discovered from Ace's library I was an 'empathic mage,' able to tap the Magic Force's power through my heart. I guess in a way, I'm connected to Her by my emotions and feelings."   
Ace nodded, accepting both young ladies' words. "Sounds possible." He smiled. "Wow. It's great that you have such thirst for knowledge, Jas."   
"Just my interests," the teen replied modestly.   
"So what do we—?" Angie suddenly gave a moan and doubled over, clutching her head.   
"Angie!" Jas rushed over instantly to help her to the couch while the others crowded around anxiously. "What is it?"   
"I-I saw Black Jack, Sonny Boy, Faceless, and the crime-lords' men…enter the rip."   
Cosmo Two was the one who voiced out their unspoken fear. "So they **_are_** here." 

*** 

All of them glanced around in pure amazement. So this was the other world they had all been talking about? Electro City?   
"What is this?" Sonny Boy barked, unwilling to show that he had been surprised. "Another Electro City?"   
"A parallel world," Faceless realized. She had once chanced upon a book on different worlds that ran parallel to each other. "This world is next to ours and both mirror the other. Except for some things which may be different, most things are the same."   
"Which means that I still own Croesus Palace," Black Jack declared. "We'll go there to make our plans for finding and getting rid of Cooper and his friends once and for all!" 

*** 

"Okay, now what do we do?" Cosmo demanded. "We know those guys will do anything to get rid of us."   
"Yes, we do know that for a fact," Ace Two concurred. "But we can't do anything until we know what they are going to do."   
"Hey, wait a minute," Jas interrupted, "how did they even know there was a rip and we came through it?"   
"That's right!" Angie realized she did not have an answer for the teen's question.   
"What if…" Ace started, "what if this rip occurred in the Magic Express because of all our powers? Angie and I here. Jas and uh…Ace over there. It could have started a mini-rift that connects to the one at the Canal. Ace, you said that you were all heading back home. All of you entered the Magic Express, and could easily have been transported to the main rift and to our world before you even realized it."   
"And maybe those goon-heads saw us for that brief instant and figured it out!" The two Cosmos exclaimed together.   
"Seems like we're all gaining telepathy," Jas commented. "Except for Angie and me."   
"All right," Ace announced, standing up, "it's getting very late so I say let's sleep and make plans tomorrow."   
"Yes, sir!" They all saluted. 

*** 

Black Jack, Spade, Diamond, Sonny Boy and Faceless entered the Croesus Palace and to the older crime-lord's office…to come face to face with another Black Jack, Spade and Diamond.   
"Who the hell are you, trying to impersonate me?" Both crime-lords snarled at the same time. And both stared at each other in shock as the other spoke the same words exactly.   
"What is this?" Sonny Boy demanded. "We're having enough trouble with one Black Jack and here comes another."   
Faceless's mask moved and they realized she was smirking. "Now this is going to be interesting."   
Once they were past the questions of how and why, the two unlikely groups went straight to business. Faceless was the one who took charge of the whole thing, despite the protests from both male parties. "We know that Cooper and his friends came here, so there will also be two teams to stop us."   
"Two very powerful teams," Diamond added.   
"So what do we do? We can't just set up explosives and kill 'em," Sonny Boy whined. "It'd be too conspicuous."   
"Shut up, you little dimwit!" The two Black Jacks glared at the younger crime-lord, and stared a challenge at each other.   
Looking around, Faceless asked a curious question. "Hey, where's my counterpart for this world?"   
"On the run," responded Black Jack.   
"How's that possible!?" she demanded angrily. "I'm the greatest thief in the world!"   
"In _your_ world. Here, she was stopped cold."   
"By whom?"   
"By Cooper's new team member, Angela Jacobs."   
"Who is _she_?"   
"Angela Jacobs, you might say, is Ace Cooper's equal in crimefighting. She's a magician herself. When Faceless threatened her and her best friend, Angie saved her best friend and knocked Faceless out cold with one punch to her right cheek."   
"A little girl in this world stopped me?"   
"Don't underestimate Jacobs, Faceless. She has the same amount of magical power as Cooper himself. In addition, if her love becomes strong enough, her power increases. One more thing: in this world, the master thief's identity is no longer a secret."   
"**_What!?_** Are you sure, old man?"   
"Yes, and don't call me 'old man'! Her identity was revealed to be that of Carlita Brighton, mother to Jacobs's best friend and first-grade teacher Ashley Brighton. Since then, Carlita has found it difficult to maintain her secret identity as Faceless, although I did hear a recent report of her appearance in Iowa when Jacobs's aunt was to testify against her former abusive boyfriend. She was helping the man against both Angie and her aunt."   
Faceless became very embittered. "I can't believe in this world, I've been reduced to being on the run and helping someone else with his problems!"   
Black Jack Two said, "In our world, her identity is still a secret. However, we may be able to use this to our advantage against both Magicians and their teams."   
"In other words," said Spade, "we make 'em think Faceless is really Mrs. Brighton, who's had a change of heart and wants to better herself."   
Faceless was surprised. "Well, well. For once, Spade's actually got the right idea. If we can convince them that I am that bitch Ashley Brighton's mother, sweet little Angie Jacobs will never let me die, however much she hates or dislikes me."   
Spade blushed a little at Faceless's compliment.   
"It just might work," Black Jack Two mused.   
"So we send word to them tomorrow," Sonny Boy concluded. "Faceless will pretend she escaped and called them from a payphone and we caught her back, telling them to come and save her or she would die."   
"Exactly!" 

*** 

"So, what do you think the nut-heads are cooking up?" Jas asked Angie, munching on a chocolate-coated muffin as they walked down the street.   
Angie laughed, her brown hair tousled by the wind. "I don't know, Jas. But I certainly hope that they don't do anything to ruin our day."   
The two females had become good friends, though they knew they would not be together forever. That rift had to close sometime, but they would spend the time while it lasted.   
"Hey!" Angie exclaimed as her attention was caught by a crowd congregating in front of a TV store. "What's going on?"   
Both of them went to check it out. Professor Jonathan Surge was on the screens, giving a speech. "I have just found out that the alignment of the planets have created a rip in space-time; put simply, a rift to other words. I just don't know where the rift is, but I do know that it will close the next night, so those who want to see aliens, I suggest you look for the rift."   
Angie and Jas turned and hurried away.   
"Oh, no, what would happen if they found the rift?" Angie moaned.   
"Don't worry, Angie," Jas assured, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. "A rift is hard to detect and even harder to find, even with technology as advanced as it is now. But I would say that those in intimate contact with powers can sense it."   
"But I'm still worried," Angie muttered, feeling a chill in her bones. 


	2. Dealing with a Difficult Dilemma

**Dimensional Dementia******

**Part 2: Dealing with a Difficult Dilemma**

"Okay, Faceless, now." Black Jack's voice came over a small transmitter attached to the thief's suit.   
Faceless was at a telephone booth near the Croesus Palace, ready to make the call to Jacobs. Her dark purple and gray suit blended well with the night, and she was careful to stay out of pools of light cast by street lamps. "Don't order me around, Black Jack, I'll call when I feel like it."   
Nevertheless, she picked up the phone, fed a coin into it, and dialed. They had agreed to use a public phone to make her plea seem more real.   
Someone at the other end answered. "Hello?"   
It was a voice she had grown familiar to hearing. That girl Jas Lee, working with Cooper in attempts to capture her more times than she could count. "A-Angela Jacobs. P-please, tell her it's Faceless. I need her help."   
Noise of the handset being passed hurriedly from one person to the other could be heard through the receiver. A new voice came through. "Mrs. Brighton?"   
_ Apparently, Jacobs still refers to my counterpart as Brighton,_ Faceless realized. "A-Angela. I need your help. Black Jack and Sonny Boy are holding me. I threatened to expose their criminal status. I-I just escaped. Please, help me." She made her voice hoarse and weak, and let urgent desperation creep in.   
"Why would you want to expose them?" Angie demanded, not convinced.   
"I've realized my mistakes and want to do good now," she moaned. "Please, Angela, help me, for the sake that I'm Ashley's mother."   
Spade and Diamond, who were standing nearby all the time, then started pounding on the booth, yelling, "You're going to die this time, Faceless!"   
They forced the door open and dragged Faceless out, who screamed, "Angela, please help me! Arhhhhh!!!" She disconnected the phone abruptly, and turned to face the two henchmen. "Now we'll just have to wait for those enemies of ours to show up." She laughed, strolling back to the Croesus with them. 

*** 

Angie stared at the dead phone in shock, and slowly replaced it in its cradle. She sank into the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Faceless has been taken by Black Jack and Sonny Boy. She begged me to help her. She said she has turned good," she mumbled.   
"But we can't believe her," Cosmo Two voiced out.   
"Yeah, we can't, but…" Jas thought it was better for Angie to say it herself.   
"But we can't let her get hurt at the hands of those creeps," the female magician finished. "I can't. I need to help. She was the mother of my best friend after all."   
"What if it's a trap?" Cosmo Two pointed out.   
"If it's a trap, let it be. I can't leave Mrs. Brighton in the hands of Black Jack and Sonny Boy. If her claim that she is changing for the better is true, then I'll be letting an innocent person suffer at the hands of those people. I can't let that happen." She turned away. "I'll understand if you don't want to help me."   
"I'll help," Jas offered. "After all, if we die, we die together, right?" She threw her arm around Angie.   
The others did not need more encouragement. "Right," they chorused.   
Both Zinas growled in agreement. 

*** 

A few minutes later, Ace stared out the window of the front door with his mind in intense thought.   
Ace Two came along and noticed his parallel counterpart. "Hey, you okay?"   
"No," Ace said sadly. "I'm worried about Angie."   
"You shouldn't worry. She seems to be a tough young woman."   
"No, she isn't! She's an emotionally sensitive young woman. She never had to deal with a criminal life, being with the wrong crowd or anything."   
"Oh, you're kidding. We all have, including Jas."   
Ace snapped, "No! Angie did **_not_** grow up in an orphanage, experience life as a criminal, or have a dysfunctional family. She's the only one in this entire group who lived in a normal home with two parents who gave her so much love and support. Now here she is in a world where nothing seems to function normally. No normal families, no normal life, nothing! I'm beginning to wonder if…if maybe she should have never come here."   
"**_What!?_** Come on, you don't mean that."   
"Ever since she got here, she's experienced terrible nightmares. She's had painful memories resurface, memories of losing her parents, nearly losing her best friend, nearly losing those she loves. I wonder if I'm guilty of doing this to her." He then put his face down in shame.   
"Look, Ace," Ace Two stated as he patted the Magician's shoulder, "why don't you tell me about your friend Angie."   
"I guess it could help a little bit. Angie grew up in Mason City, Iowa, with two great parents, Robert and Nancy Jacobs. However, because she had an incredible love of learning, a lot of people picked at her and had even beaten her up."   
"Did she ever attempt to get even with those who bullied her?"   
"No, she never did, not even once. She never believed in using violence to combat violence. She was able to talk to her parents about her problems, which helped her to keep calm and prevented her from going ballistic on other students. Of course, there was one little secret she told no one until she was 17."   
"And what secret was that?"   
"The secret of her magical powers, the Magic Force within herself. She said nothing about it to anyone until the day she saved her best friend from death. Angie cared so much for her best friend's life her power just came to light. She saved Ashley Brighton's life."   
"Ashley Brighton? Angie did say something about her mother, didn't she?"   
"Yes. Ashley's mother Carlita…is the criminal known as Faceless."   
"Oh, my God," gasped Ace Two. "The mother of Angie's best friend is the master thief?"   
"That's right. Angie's been trying so hard to keep it low-key, but I can tell in her heart she's crying."   
"Why?"   
"When we learned Faceless's identity, Angie realized she punched her best friend's mother. Angie doesn't like to resort to violence, and I don't blame her for it. Now Faceless may be changing her ways, and Angie's confused about what to do."   
"I understand, but you shouldn't be upset with yourself. You're not at fault for any of this."   
Ace turned around and snapped Ace Two again. "No? Then how about this: I almost **_killed_** her once!"   
"I almost killed Jas when I first met her. I was so cautious about scaring Spade and Diamond I didn't see her, and I shot her by mistake. I nearly gave up doing magic forever, until she came along and convinced me to change my mind."   
After rubbing his hand through his hair, Ace calmed himself again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Me, I was under someone's influence when I came close to killing Angie."   
"At least you were forced to do it," Ace Two pointed out. "I felt guilty then, and I still feel guilty now for causing Jas injury because that was my own carelessness. It was wholly my fault." He sighed and returned to the subject at hand. "Did she ever give up on you?"   
"No, she never did. Angie was determined to help me, even if it meant her own death. She reached out to me with the love in her heart and freed me of the influence. I've never forgotten that day."   
"You see, Ace? You haven't made Angie weaker; you've made her stronger within herself. If you didn't come into her life, she would still be lost and completely alone. You were able to give her hope, inner strength, and courage. Thanks to you, she felt empowered because of the Magic Force, and more importantly because of the love she has in her heart. In this entire group, Angie is the eye of the hurricane, the calm center of all this madness. She obviously cherishes her friends and is willing to help anyone in trouble, even Faceless herself, no matter the circumstances or consequences."   
Ace looked at Ace Two and smiled. "I guess so. She did say I put some real magic into her life when she first saw me on television. Now I understand that meaning a lot better."   
"I know you're still worried about her, but hopefully not so much anymore."   
"No, I'm not. I can sense she's still unsure of what to do about this situation."   
"How can you tell what she's feeling?"   
"The Magic Force within both of us has created a psychic bond between us. We can tell each other's thoughts and feelings."   
Ace Two shook his head in awe. "Wow. I thought there were only two people with the Magic Force, but apparently Angie makes three." 

*** 

Both young ladies strolled in the darkness, each a silent but supportive company for the other.   
Angie gave a regretful sigh. "Jas, do you think I'm selfish?"   
"Why do you say that, Angie?" Jas was truly surprised. She could not find even one negative point about her new friend.   
"I mean…I'm sacrificing all of my friends for my own personal cause," she explained. "I know Ace, Cosmo and Zina would do anything they can to help…but I can't help but feel that somehow I should be the only one involved in saving Mrs. Brighton."   
"Listen to me, Angie." Jas stopped abruptly and faced her new friend squarely. "We're all friends here, and even more than that. We're a **_family_**. If one has a problem, the others would not hesitate to help. The cause of Ace and Cosmo's hesitation was not just because they were worried for your safety. They want to help, but they have to be cautious. So just stop saying that you're selfish, all right? We're all doing this willingly 'cause we're a family."   
Jas knew she was being a little harsher than necessary but she had to make Angie see the light. She had to do what was best for her friend even though her heart was hurting for her words.   
Angie was quiet for a moment. Then, she seemed to accept the support Jas had for her. "I'm sorry, Jas. It's just I can't bear to bring the most precious friends I've ever had into a personal agenda and let them get hurt."   
"They go where they will, Angie," Jas stated firmly, "and they will help."   
Before the older girl could answer, an excited shout came from Surge Laboratories, where they were. The voice was easily identified to be that of Prof. Jonathan Surge's, though they could not make out what he was yelling about at that distance.   
They glanced at each other, and broke into a run for the laboratory, thinking that the professor was in trouble. They burst into the building to find the middle-aged professor holding a weird-looking device to the light.   
His eyes jerked towards them, startled. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded.   
Seeing that the professor was in no danger, Jas's adrenaline left her and she was left speechless. "W-we thought that—"   
"Thought what?" Surge snapped.   
"We thought you were in trouble," Angie explained patiently.   
"Trouble?" Surge laughed in real surprise. "No, I was just ecstatic." Seeing that only the two ladies were there to share his joy, he told them his finding. "You know that I've reported about a possible rift due to this phenomenon. I've calculated that the rift would stay open naturally for three days. This device will be able to force it to remain open for another day."   
"But what will this accomplish, Professor?" Jas inquired, worried that Surge may actually bring trouble to them. "I mean, no one's gonna come through it. There are no other worlds." She tried to change the scientist's theory.   
Surge stared at her as if she were mad. "Of course there are other worlds, young lady! They are everywhere. Around us, and maybe even in this same position at this very moment!" He stopped for a moment to glare at her. "I have not seen you around. Where are you from?" Without giving Jas a chance to answer, he concluded, "You must be one of Cooper's friends. Impudent fools."   
"I'm sorry," Jas protested.   
"Professor, could I ask to borrow this device from you for a few days?" Angie spoke up quietly.   
Surge turned his wrath onto her. "What for? This is one of my greatest inventions! I'm not going to let you have it, Jacobs!"   
"Please, Professor," Angie entreated. "I really need it." She had to borrow the equipment. "Look, I know where the rift is. I promise to get information on it and maybe even pictures if you'll let me borrow it."   
Jas's mouth dropped open. Angie was admitting to Surge there is an actual rip? "Look, Professor, I—"   
"Jas, please." Angie turned to Surge. "I need it. Please."   
The old man stared at her in suspicion, then decided that Angie was sincere. He was a cranky old man, but even he knew when to soften a little. He also remembered the female magician being the one who cooked the delicious lo mein he ate at the Express three weeks earlier. He sighed and smiled as he said, "Oh, all right. I'll let you borrow it, but promise me you'll get that information."   
Angie's face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Professor! You'll get the info and the pics, that's a promise!"   
They carried the device out of the laboratory, leaving Surge behind, whom they could hear mumbling, "What's gotten into me to actually let someone convince me to borrow my invention?"   
Once they were some distance away, Jas had to ask. "Angie, why do you want to keep the rift open for? Telling Sonny Boy's father about this world having an actual rift is dangerous. Both crime-lords may enter my world and wreck havoc there."   
"I need more time to get your world's criminals back," she explained. "Nature must be balanced." She glanced at the device she was carrying.   
Jas nodded, understanding. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I was not thinking back there." She grinned in apology, shifting the device to her arms. "Let me take it. Okay, now that we have something to work with, let's go home. I'm beat." 

*** 

"So, what are we going to do about them once we've got them in our hands?" Sonny Boy Two asked no one in particular.   
Black Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Good question. Faceless, what would you do?"   
"Me? I'll kill them all!" the criminal declared in hatred, spitting the words out. "Cooper and his friends have crossed my path one time too many."   
"Too true," Black Jack Two nodded. "Too true."   
"But are we really going to kill them, Boss?" Diamond Two queried. "You know that Miss Malone is very attached to them. She also loves Ace Cooper. She'll never forgive you for killing them."   
"You're right, Diamond," Black Jack concurred. "I love my daughter. I cannot hurt her like that."   
"Fools!" Faceless spat out. "Weaklings! If you're going to let something like your daughter stop you from accomplishing our cause, then I'm doing this myself!"   
"Yeah, Black Jack," both Sonny Boys chorused. "You can't let something small like your daughter get in your way."   
The two older crime-lords glowered at the younger ones; beady, yellow eyes glinting dangerously. "Mona is **_not_** a small thing, Surge! If any of you ever even imply that again, I'll have your heads blown off!" Anger rolled off them in waves. No one criticized their daughters.   
"Okay, okay," Sonny Boy protested. "We're sorry."   
Black Jack returned to business. "All right, we get Cooper and his friends first, _then_ we'll see what to do with them." He turned away; ready to retire to his room. "And don't argue with me." 

*** 

"So, what do you plan to do, Angie?" Ace Two asked. "We have to save Faceless but we need a plan."   
"With this device, the rift would be able to stay open for one more day, so we have 48 hours to plan and execute it," Angie mused. "I know that Black Jack and Sonny Boy would not kill Mrs. Brighton before they give us their demands, so she's safe for the moment."   
"How do you know that, Angie?" Cosmo Two inquired.   
"Those two want their every action to be able to let them gain something or give them advantages over something," she explained. "They will surely demand something from us, knowing that Mrs. Brighton is the mother of Ashley, my best friend."   
"I suggest we make our way to Croesus Palace tomorrow night," Ace offered. "We'll split into two teams. One will be the decoy. We know that Black Jack and Sonny Boy will have surprises waiting for us."   
"Good idea, Ace," Jas commented. "Ace, Cosmo—my Ace and Cosmo, of course—and I will set off first and disable any traps. You'll go in ten minutes after us."   
"But they already know we have two teams," Cosmo pointed out. "If they only see one, they'd know that the other is also in the building and guard Faceless more tightly."   
Bluish-violet light exploded above their heads and then stabled down to become a ball of expanding and contracting crystal. "I suggest you use holograms."   
"Holograms?" Jas echoed, then the idea hit her. "Angel, you're a genius!" She turned to face the two groups. "If each team carries a hologram of the other, anyone who sees us will think that both teams are at the same place and they'll let their guard down!"   
"Yes!" Both Aces chorused, then grinned at each other.   
"It's a good idea, and it might work," Angie concurred. "Jas, your team disable any traps, carrying the hologram of my team. Then Ace, Cosmo, Zina and I will evade any other security features and make our way to Mrs. Brighton, while they think we're with you."   
"Angel, hack into the Croesus and show blueprint, please," Ace Two requested.   
"A moment, Ace." A few seconds later, a hologram of the blueprint appeared in the middle of the room.   
They studied it for a moment. "Black Jack will have Faceless in the hidden room behind his office," Ace deduced. "I've been taken there once. It doesn't show on the blueprints, but there is a panel on the wall outside that room. It's painted the same color as the wall. I discovered it when I was taken."   
"So we can use grapples to climb up there and enter. We'll have the element of surprise then," Angie concluded.   
Ace Two nodded. "We'll shop around for the equipment tomorrow. And together with our magic and power, we'll be able to rescue Faceless!" he declared. 

*** 

Later that night, Angie was asleep on her bed while Jas lay not too far away in a comfortable sleeping bag in her room.   
Suddenly, Angie began tossing and turning once more. "No," she whispered to herself. "No, not her, please, don't hurt her…"   
_ In her mind, she saw Faceless with her mask removed. She was tied up in a chair and being held at gunpoint by Sonny Boy, Spade, and Diamond._   
_ "It's your choice, little magician," snickered Sonny Boy. "You gonna try to save her, or are you gonna let her die?"_   
_ "I…I don't know what to do," she said fearfully. "Please, don't hurt her."_   
_ Diamond stared at her and asked, "Why not? She almost sent you and your best friend into oblivion."_   
_ "I know that, but she **is** my best friend's mother. It doesn't matter what she's done in the past."_   
_ "But don't you want to get revenge on her?" questioned Spade. "She's nearly done in Ace, Cosmo, and Vega, you, your best friend—"_   
_** "NO! STOP!"** she yelled as she fell to her knees and clutched her head. In tears she added, "I believe she can be a better person if she's given a chance to prove herself. I know not all people are completely evil. I'll never believe it!"_   
_ "Too bad, Jacobs," sneered Diamond. "Her life ends **now!**"_   
_ The three gentlemen pointed their guns at Mrs. Brighton's head and coldly shot her._   
_ As the cruel threesome laughed, Angie saw the lifeless body of Ashley's mother slump forward in her chair while blood started to spill on the ground._   
_ The shock was too much for her to take. "Mrs. Brighton, **NOOOO!**"_   
_ Just then, the female magician heard another voice. "This is your fault!" the person screamed angrily._   
_ Angie recognized the voice immediately. She turned to face the person. "Ashley, I didn't mean—"_   
_ "Don't lie to me, Angie! You let my mother die, and I'll **never** forgive you for that! We vowed that nothing would ever get in the way of our friendship, but you let them kill my mother. You are my friend **no longer!**" Ashley then took out a gun herself._   
_ "Ashley, what are you doing?"_   
_ "Since you took my mother, I'm going to take **you!**" She then fired the gun at Angie!_   
Angie quickly awakened and screamed,_ **"NOOOOOO!"**_   
Jas heard the younger magician's scream and woke up fast. She ran up to her friend, who had a cold sweat on her face while breathing heavily. "Angie, are you all right? What happened?"   
"It's my fault," Angie mumbled. "It's my fault for what's happening."   
Moments later, everyone else ran into the room to check on her.   
Ace came up to his female counterpart and hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Angie," he said calmly. "It's all right. I know what happened in your nightmare."   
"You do? Oh, brother, stupid question."   
"No, no. It's okay."   
Ace Two wondered, "What did happen in her nightmare?"   
Ace looked at him and answered, "She saw Mrs. Brighton…be murdered viciously by Sonny Boy, Spade, and Diamond. Then, her best friend turned on her and shot her out of spite and vengeance for her mother's death."   
Jas was very worried about Angie. "You gonna be okay?"   
"I don't know, Jas. What I do know is, I will be the one to blame if anything happens to Mrs. Brighton."   
Ace Two came up to her and held her arms. "No, you will not. Whatever happens with this, you are not guilty."   
Cosmo looked at Cosmo Two and said, "You and the guys stay here. I'm gonna see if I can contact Ashley in the computer room."   
"Sure, bro."   
Cosmo went into the computer room and made a late night call to Angie's best friend, Ashley Brighton.   
In Mason City, Ashley was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard the telephone. Answering it, she yawned, "Hello?"   
"Excuse me, Ashley," said her kindly butler George on the other end, "you have a phone call from a gentleman named Cosmo."   
"Really? Okay, put him through." As soon as the line connected, she said, "Cosmo? What's going on to make you call me at 3 in the morning?"   
"It's Angie. She's had a terrible nightmare again. This time, it has to do with you…and your mother."   
After she heard the grisly details, Ashley inquired, "Is there any way I can talk to her right now?"   
"Ace and Ace are trying to keep her calm at the moment."   
"Ace…and Ace? What are you talking about?"   
"Haven't you heard the news about the dimensional rift?"   
"Yeah, so?"   
"The rift is here in Electro City, and there's **_another_** Ace, Cosmo, and Zina staying here along with a different girl named Jas. They crossed over last night, but so did Black Jack, Sonny Boy, Spade, Diamond, and Faceless."   
"Considering what I've dealt with since I reunited with Angie, I believe you, Cosmo. See if you can get her to the phone."   
While waiting, she realized Cosmo had mentioned Faceless. _"Has Mom really changed, or is she trying to trick Angie again, like she did when she nearly killed us…or it may be the Faceless from the other world."_   
Cosmo came back to her room and told her Ashley was on the phone and wanted to talk to her.   
Angie felt scared to do so, but Jas said, "Look, she's your best friend. Don't turn away from her for help."   
Both Aces escorted her to the computer room, where she saw her best friend on the screen. Angie looked at her lifelong friend in fear.   
Fortunately, Ashley talked to her calmly. "Angie, listen to me. Cosmo told me the details about your nightmare, and ghastly as it sounds, I'm going to tell you right now that I wouldn't dare do anything against you if something were to happen to my mother. Our friendship has withstood everything possible, and I will still be your best friend and sister no matter what happens. I don't want you to feel guilty about this. Mom nearly killed us, but neither of us will give up on her. Just listen to your heart. That's what your parents would want you to do."   
"You would still be my best friend, even if—"   
"That's right. I will be hurt if I lose my mother, but I promise I will not take it out on you. You're my shoulder to cry on, not the cause of my mother's death if that happens. Please, I beg you, don't feel guilty about this situation. Mom got herself into a very dangerous career, and she knows this could kill her one day if she gets careless enough. Remember, 'through good and bad, thick and thin'—"   
"It's our friendship that will always win," Angie completed with tears of joy. "Thanks, Ashley."   
"Anytime, little sister, anytime. Just remember, you control your own destiny, and you have love and support all around you. Don't ever lose sight of that."   
"Thank you, big sister." Angie then smiled as she cleared her eyes of the tears. "I know I have love all around me, but I also have to remember to love myself, too."   
"If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."   
"I'll remember. Bye…friend."   
"Bye, little sister."   
As soon as the line disconnected, Angie turned to the others. "Everyone, I'm sorry for waking you up like this and making you all worried about me."   
Jas came up to her and said, "Hey, don't forget, we're a family. We're all here together, and as I said before, when one has a problem, the others don't hesitate to pitch in and help."   
Angie looked at her new friend with a warm smile. "Thanks, Jas. I feel much better, knowing I'm surrounded by wonderful friends who do look out for me."   
Ace looked at her and asked, "Will you be okay now?"   
"I think so. Thank you, all of you."   
Everyone returned to sleep, and Angie felt comforted by the thoughts about having friends who truly cared for her when she needed help instead of dealing with her pain alone. 


	3. Preparing for the Rescue

**Dimensional Dementia**

**Part 3: Preparing for the Rescue**   


  


As the sun arose in Electro City, the anomalous astronomical event still continued.   
Within the Magic Express, Angie was awake and alert at 6 a.m. and doing her normal morning meditation.   
_"Good morning, Angie," said her mother happily._   
_ "Hi, Mom. You, too, Dad."_   
_ "Hello, sweetie. How are you this morning?"_   
_ "Well, kinda confused. I can feel my magical powers still increasing. I'm worried my magic could get extremely out of control if I'm not careful."_   
_ Nancy comforted her daughter. "Don't worry, Angie. Your friends are there to help you in this strange situation. Never forget about them. Speaking of friends, how are things going between you and your new friend Jas from that parallel world?"_   
_ "It's actually going pretty good between Jas and me so far. She's got a beautiful eagle birthmark on her right arm, but I wonder if there's more to that birthmark than I think. I dunno, maybe it's just me."_   
_ "Just give it time, Angie," Robert responded. "Then again, there's only a couple of days left. Not to sound like a downer, but I guess your newfound friendship with Jas won't last very long."_   
_ "No, Dad, it won't. I don't know why, but I feel like she's a little sister to me. She's always trying to be encouraging, like she was last night. I was so scared of being selfish she kinda gave me a talkative 'slap-in-the-face.' I'm glad she did."_   
_ "Sometimes that's what it takes to get people to listen, the hard facts. Jas seems to be a good young woman. Do you know any more about her yet?"_   
_ "No, I don't even know anything about her childhood. In a way, it may be best if I don't ask her about her childhood. I mean, I could make her relive something painful herself and make her feel bad. I don't want to impose that on her."_   
_ Nancy said, "We understand, sweetie. You want to be careful about what you say because it doesn't take but one word to hurt an individual. You and Jas are getting along very well. I suspect if neither you nor Jas were around, both Magicians and their teams would be at each other's throats right now."_   
_ "Yeah, I guess so. However, there is a more important matter at hand: how to get the villains of Jas's world back to where they belong. If they stay here any longer, there could be complete chaos here in our Electro City. In addition, there's the matter of that device I got from Professor Surge last night. It could give us the extra time we need to pull this off. Of course, the first thing we all have to do is wait for a call from either Black Jack or Sonny Boy."_   
_ "Concerning Faceless's safety. You know how tricky Faceless is. For all we know, Mrs. Brighton may be playing tricks on you again."_   
_ "I know, but what if what she says really is true? I can't just let her suffer if she has truly changed her ways. I don't care if this is a trap intended for us. I know somewhere deep under that exterior of dark purple and black exists the loving mother of my best friend. I am not going to give up on her, no matter what it takes."_   
Jas awakened at about 6:30 and noticed the female magician sitting up on her bed. She was about to say something when she realized, _"No, wait a minute. Ace meditates every day, and I'm willing to bet Angie does the same. I don't want to disturb her, so maybe I'll do my _kata_ over here. There's enough room to do so."_   
The young woman stretched her arms and legs to warm herself up for her morning exercise for about five minutes and then proceeded to do her daily _kata_.   
_Meanwhile, Angie's parents continued talking with her about Faceless's situation._   
_ "Angie," said Robert, "we're proud of you for doing something like this. You're willing to do something for someone even though she tried to kill you twice before. You believe in giving people a chance, and believe me, there's nothing wrong with that."_   
_ Nancy agreed. "No matter what happens, we'll always be proud of you. Just watch your back, though. I don't want you to be blinded by your beliefs."_   
_ "I think I know what you're talking about, Mom. There are times people including myself can easily be fooled by the actions of others. I'll try to be careful, but I also have to be careful about my emotions. Thanks."_   
_ "You're welcome, honey. Now, you try to have a good day, and do your best as always."_   
_ "I promise, Mom. I love you."_   
_ Mr. Jacobs said, "We love you, too."_   
Angie opened her eyes in completion of her morning meditation and then saw Jas working on some of her karate moves. "Wow," she whispered to herself, "Jas has got to be a black belt to do things like this. She's really good, and I only know self-defense."   
She continued observing Jas's movements for another 10 minutes.   
When Jas finished her kata, she heard Angie applauding. "Oh," the young adult said in surprise. "I didn't know you were already awake. I didn't want to disturb your meditating."   
"And I didn't want to disturb you while you did your _kata_."   
"How do you know about the _kata_?"   
Angie moved over to the side of her bed and answered, "When I took the self-defense course at Iowa State, my teacher introduced our class to a karate instructor, who showed us his own _kata_. I only picked up a few moves, and I probably don't remember any of them by now."   
"Still, it's nice that somebody knows what a _kata_ is." Turning to the dresser drawer, Jas noticed a photograph with three people. Going over to see it, she asked, "Is this you and your parents?"   
"Yes, that's the last photo of my parents and me when they were alive. The pain of losing them is still hard to deal with."   
"I know how you feel. You were raised in a regular home all your life, with no problems about being a criminal or anything. Me, I…lived in an orphanage, until I was about 12."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. My days as an orphan came to an end after a group of friends and I tried to break into an elderly man's house and steal from him. My heart wasn't into stealing anything from that man. My conscience took over when I found him on the ground with a laceration to his head. One of my 'friends' had hit him with a baseball bat earlier, but I decided to help him by cleaning his wounds. When he awakened, I became scared and ran.   
"The next morning, I awakened outside and learned the others were caught and arrested. Mrs. Magne, who ran the Timber Orphanage where I had lived, wanted to know if I had been involved with them. The gentleman came along and cleared me. He then wanted to adopt me. I couldn't understand why, but it seemed he was willing to give me a chance."   
"Because he obviously saw the goodness you had in your heart. As the others kept trying to take, you didn't feel it to be right, and when he was hurt, you opted to help him instead of leaving him to die. He must have been a kind man to give you a chance. What was his name?"   
"Jason Brend," Jas answered sadly. "Even though I knew him only five years, he considered me as his 'own daughter,' not an adopted daughter. I thought of him as the only father I ever had."   
"What happened to him?"   
"When I was 17, I came home from school one day and learned he wrote out a will. He left everything to me."   
Angie suddenly felt uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. "Jas, if this is too painful for you, let's just—"   
"No, it's all right. I feel I need to tell you what happened to me. Dad was running out of time, but I never once forgot what he did for me. He taught me more karate and gave me a better sense of warmth and understanding about myself, especially when it came to my eagle birthmark." With growing tears she added, "We went to the beach and did our _kata_ one last time. He collapsed to the ground before he could finish and finally passed on. I went on with my kata, every movement dedicated to his loving memory. I loved that man with all my heart."   
Angie was silent for a few seconds. "You were lucky," she said with her own face going down.   
"What do you mean?" Jas then noticed a tear running down the right side of her friend's face. "Angie?"   
Unable to hold back her emotions, she tearfully answered, "You were given a chance to say goodbye to your father. I…never got the chance to say goodbye to Mom and Dad." She used her magic to levitate the photograph into her hands. Holding it very close to her heart, she sadly added, "I feel so ashamed. A lot of times I wonder, 'Why didn't I go with them that night?' Even though it's been well over 7 years, I still feel the pain. I regret not getting that last chance with them."   
Jas came up to her and gave her a warm hug. "Don't be hard on yourself, Angie. You didn't know it was going to happen. You couldn't prevent that accident, even with the magic you have."   
"Most people say the grieving period is only supposed to be about two years. Mine will last a lifetime."   
"I know, but we must hold on to the fond memories we have with the ones we lost. We also have to take things one day at a time. Healing does take a lifetime, and it'll never be easy. We do have each other right now, as well as our friends. Don't ever forget that."   
Angie released the hug and dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "You're right. We do have our friends and each other, although that time will be short. You are a great friend, Jas."   
"So are you, Angie. We seem to have a lot in common. We both feared what we had would make us freaks: my birthmark, your magic."   
"We've also lost those closest to us. Most important of all, though, we gained friends who were willing to help us when we felt sad about something."   
Jas nodded in agreement. "We both have great friends, even though they're basically the **_same_** friends."   
"True, true," Angie laughed heartily. "It's just a matter of dimensions." Noticing the clock, she stood up. "I'd better get breakfast started. I should have enough eggs, lean bacon, and toast for everybody."   
"After that grilled chicken dinner last night, my Ace is looking forward to your breakfast."   
"Good. I guess…your Ace isn't used to homemade cooking?"   
"No, not really."   
"Okay, let's get to the kitchen and start cooking."   
The two female friends walked out of Angie's room with smiles. They both had a better understanding of each other through what they had told. 

*** 

Meanwhile at the Croesus Palace, Black Jack and Black Jack Two awakened and looked outside the window of the top floor office.   
"What do you think?" Black Jack asked curiously.   
"Of what?"   
"Of what we're planning for both Magicians and their teams? Remember what your Diamond said last night."   
"I know, I know. If Mona weren't my daughter, this would be simple." Black Jack Two then looked at his equal. "Sorry, I meant our daughter."   
"Understandable mistake. There's my daughter here and your daughter in that parallel world. Speaking of which, wouldn't your daughter start worrying about you?"   
"I don't even know if she realizes what's going on. I think when she discovers her Ace and his friends to be missing, she may do an active search for them and me."   
"Your daughter sounds just like my daughter, stubborn and with a heart."   
"She should, since we're basically the same person, just in different worlds." Black Jack Two then noticed the sun rising. "Do you think this plan of ours will work against both Magicians?"   
"It has to. We have to get rid of Cooper—I mean, both Coopers—and all their friends. They have all stood in our way for far too long."   
"Agreed. That girl on Cooper's team in my world, Jas Lee. She's been giving all of us so much trouble because of that blasted birthmark of hers."   
Black Jack was curious. "How can a birthmark cause trouble?"   
"The eagle birthmark she has on her right arm can become a transparent giant eagle at her beckoning. She's used it to save Cooper and that teen redhead a number of times, as well as against myself and the others."   
"I see. I guess Lee is very similar to Jacobs, able to summon power within themselves when it's needed. However, I do have respect for Jacobs."   
The parallel counterpart turned and snapped, "How can you respect someone who is your enemy!?"   
"That young woman has a respect for life. She even came to me for parental advice when her aunt tried to take her away from here."   
"What!? You should have let her leave!"   
"She has a love of learning, and she truly admires the architecture of the Croesus. I took her home, but Cooper gave her a new one. Although I still despise Cooper, Jacobs is just a spirited person, and I like that in her."   
Black Jack Two angrily bumped Jack's hover chair. "You idiot! You're letting your emotions get the better of you, and you're supposed to be a crime boss! Come on, let's just wake the others and add some more details into our plan."   
As the two left, Jack wondered, _"Is this really what I want to do? What about Mona? I wouldn't be surprised if his daughter **does** know what has happened to him, Ace, and the others."_

***In Jas's World*** 

In a house not too far from the coast, a woman with green eyes and deep red hair awakened with worry in her heart. "I don't understand. What could've happened to Ace and the others? He said he would call me last night, but I never heard from him at all."   
Just then, she heard a voice over the intercom. "Mona, it's Vega. Can I come in?"   
She pressed her button and said, "Sure, Vega. I'll meet you in the living room."   
A few minutes later, Mona and Lieutenant Derek Vega sat in the sofa to have an important discussion.   
"Mona, did you hear anything from Ace, Jas, or Cosmo last night?"   
"No," she replied sadly. "Ace was supposed to call me, but the phone never rang. I'm getting worried."   
"You should be worried…because they're not the only people missing."   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"Also missing are Sonny Boy Surge, Faceless, Spade, Diamond, Sonny Boy's men, and your father."   
"My _father_? He can't get around too far without his vehicle or his hover chair. How is it possible for him to disappear?"   
"I don't know. I've been up all night trying to find a trace of any of them but no luck so far. I'm sorry, Mona."   
The singer began to have tears in her eyes. "Ace, Father. Where are you?"   
Vega tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, Mona. I'm not giving up on looking for them."   
"You've got to let me come searching with you. I can't just sit here and do nothing."   
"No. It's too dangerous for you. We don't know what's going on, and you could get hurt."   
"What about my father and Ace? What if something's happened to both of them?"   
"Mona, I promise. If there is anything, I will let you know right away. For the time being, though, just stay here where it's safe." Just then, his cellular phone rang. "Lieutenant Vega."   
"It's Miss LeSage. I may have some information concerning the whereabouts of all the missing individuals. You'll have to come to the office, though."   
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks." He ended the phone conversation and stood up. "Mona, there may be a break in this case. Stay here and wait for me to call." Vega then rushed out of the home to his car.   
Mona, however, did not like the idea of sitting on the sidelines. "The hell I'm going to listen to him. If I have to, I'll locate my father and the Magician **_by myself!_**"   
She then went into her closet to change into some appropriate clothing, including blue jeans and a tee-shirt. She then took off in her own car to locate her missing friends and her father. "I'll find them before Vega does. Hold on, I'm coming!"   
Of course, she had no idea as to what would happen to her in trying to locate those she cared about… 

***In Angie's World*** 

Everyone enjoyed Angie's cooked breakfast, especially the team from Jas's world.   
"Man," said Cosmo Two as he lightly patted his stomach. "Angie, you are an awesome cook!"   
Ace looked at him and happily said, "That's why she is the official cook and chef of the Magic Express."   
"They call me a 'culinary magician'," Angie noted jokingly.   
Jas stated, "I can see why, too. Do you ever use your magic to cook?"   
"Nope. I use my own two hands to make some cooking magic. I don't like to use my powers all the time. In fact, the only time I use magic to cook is when I have one of my crazy recipe tricks for a show."   
Cosmo agreed. "No kidding. She has such a good time when she gets to perform a cooking trick. She did a number on that chocolate-chip caramel cake she made for a show last year."   
Ace Two was happily surprised. "That's great, Angie, being able to cook without the use of your powers. Say, is it more difficult to cook with your two hands or to do so with magic?"   
"It's a lot tougher using magic. I'm so used to doing it with two hands that practicing doing the cooking trick right ranks up there with some of the levitational spells and other tricks I've spent a long time working on."   
"Makes sense. You are obviously a believer of hard work and dedication, and that's not just with mastering your magic, either."   
"I've always believed in earning my way through, not wishing for it. I'm just glad I have friends who are there when I do have a problem."   
"You and me, both," concurred Jas. "We're able to deal with how we feel to our friends, which makes us better about ourselves."   
"Got that right, sis," said Cosmo Two.   
Angie looked a little confused. "Huh? You refer to her as 'sis'?"   
"Since we're practically the same age, yeah."   
"Oh, okay, sorry. I got a little lost there."   
"No problem," said a happy Jas. "I guess you're kinda like the little sister here."   
"Yeah," noted Cosmo. "She's about five years older than me, but because she's the shortest member of the bunch, we really call her the 'little sister' of this family."   
"I don't mind it." Angie looked at all her friends with a smile. "It's nice to get to know everybody here, especially considering what's been going on lately."   
"No kidding," Ace Two affirmed. "This situation with the planetary alignment has really caused things to get crazy. Speaking of crazy, we need to figure out what to do about rescuing Faceless."   
"I know," said the Magician, "but we need to wait for that phone call first, and then finalize our strategy for sneaking in."   
Angie agreed. "We can't just bust in there and make a move. That's dangerous enough to do, especially at the Croesus Palace. What we need to do is—" She was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in her body. **_"AAAAHHH!"_**   
Everyone became very concerned about her.   
Jas was first to question her safety. "Angie, are you all right?"   
As soon as she opened her eyes, they began glowing in light blue as everything around her, including all the people in the room, began to rise off the floor.   
Angie became extremely frightened. "Help me! Please, help me! My powers…are getting out of control!" As she saw her friends lifting into the air, she shouted, "Stop me before I harm someone, please!"   
Ace felt the fear coming from his female counterpart. He closed his eyes and telepathically reached out to her. _"Angie, I will help you. Open your mind and heart to me, and we will get this under control together."_   
The female magician heard his psychic call and closed her eyes. As their two minds and hearts came together, both glowed in blue and violet lights.   
Ace was able to float his way to Angie and held her hands. "Hold on, kindred sister. We must get everyone safely to the ground first."   
Ace Two navigated between his floating friends to Ace and Angie and clasped their hands together, trying to combine their Magic Forces together to calm Angie's out-of-control power. A violet aura flared around their forms as their powers were called on.   
"We can't stop it, Angie," Ace told his friend. "Try to use the meditation techniques I taught you to reach down into your power and calm it."   
But Angie, who had already been frightened by previous tests showing the increase of her power, was unable to do so. "Ace, I can't!"   
As the three Magicians desperately thought of ways to get them back onto the floor, Jas closed her eyes and focused on her own power. She blocked out the hurried talk between her friends and concentrated. She felt the source of her power in her and gently pulled out a thread of it, mentally commanding it to work. Nothing new happened.   
_Oh, well,_ she thought, _I'll take the risk then._ She plunged her whole mental self into the pool of her power, and from there, threw her will out into the real world. _Stop!_   
The occupants of the Magic Express slowly floated down to reclaim their original position on the floor. Jas felt her weak legs fail her and she crumpled to the floor, leaning against the side of the couch. "Whew!"   
"Jas!" Angie exclaimed and ran over to her new friend. "Are you all right?"   
The younger woman managed a weak grin. "Yeah. Took a lot outta me though."   
Ace took a look around the room, now devoid of any floating things. "What did you do, Jas?"   
She grinned. "I re-channeled my power to create an opposite force to Angie's. They cancelled each other out, and created a neutral zone." She wiped perspiration off her forehead. "I didn't know I could do that, but remind me never to do it again. I feel like jelly."   
Angie hung her head. "I'm sorry, Jas. It's all my fault. You used too much of your power at once to neutralize my power. It could have hurt you."   
"It didn't. It is **_not_** your fault, Angie," Jas insisted. "Besides, now I know of another thing I can do with my power other than calling on Eagle."   
"You gave your birthmark a name?" Cosmo Two stated. "Since when?"   
"Since now," Jas replied cheekily. "It's called Eagle."   
"Of all names." Cosmo Two slapped his forehead in mock defeat, causing them to laugh.   
"Angie, you're okay now, right?" Ace asked.   
The female Magician smiled. "Yes. Thanks everyone, for being so understanding."   
"No problem," Ace Two assured, grinning. "Just as long as I get another helping of the food." 

***Jas's world*** 

A shiny blue convertible pulled up at the doorstep of the Magic Express, and Mona got out. She scanned the surroundings briefly. It was a bit too quiet, and she wasn't used to it. She missed Jas's kia when she practiced her karate. She missed Cosmo's shouts and Zina's comforting growls.   
"Angel, may I come in?" She asked.   
"Certainly, Mona." The AI slid the door open to let the singer enter.   
Mona went straight to the living hall, where her friends were most likely to be at that time of the day. She expected no one, but was still disappointed when the empty hall proved her right. With a sigh, she prepared to proceed to the control room when she felt a little dizzy.   
"Angel, what's happening?" she managed as the pressure increased and made her head ache. She sank into the couch, holding her head. Just before she lost consciousness, she saw the three Scandinavian statues Ace had glow. Then she gave in to the welcoming darkness. 

***Angie's World*** 

"This is good," Ace Two mumbled as he bit into yet another toast. "Jas, you have to start cooking classes."   
Jas knew her friend was joking, and so played along. She acted horrified. "Cooking classes? No way!"   
The others all laughed as Cosmo rummaged in the refrigerator for some juice. Then, both Zinas came into the kitchen and started to tug on their shirts, rumbling.   
"What's wrong?" Jas asked as all of them followed the panthers out to the living hall. "Mona!" She rushed forward but let Ace check his lover's breathing and pulse.   
"She's alive," Ace Two reported. "Mona?"   
The beautiful redhead slowly came around. She stared at all of them in shock. "I must be seeing things." She rubbed her eyes.   
"Nope," Jas laughed. "You're seeing things right, Mona. Welcome to Mirror World!"   
Cosmo gave Jas a light punch. "Mona, you have entered another world. A parallel one. This is Angela 'Angie' Jacobs. She's in our team."   
After letting Mona take some water to clear her mind and getting the full story, she smiled. "It's a pleasant surprise." Then her face darkened. "I think you'll better get on with the plans for saving Faceless. Who knows what Dad might do."   
Both Aces detected the note of worry in her voice. "Mona, we assure you we won't harm your father," Ace said. "Although we will have to use force in getting Faceless out and them back."   
"I know." Mona nodded. "I'm more worried **_he_** will harm you." 

*** 

"Where's your daughter?" Black Jack Two asked his counterpart.   
"She's taking a short holiday in Romania," he answered. "She's coming back two days later."   
"So Jacks." Faceless and Sonny Boy entered the office. "Any plans?"   
The two older crime-lords turned to the business at hand. "Cooper will attempt to enter my secret office through a panel at the far wall. He found out about it when I kidnapped him. So we'll have that place guarded. As for the others, I have some traps set for them," Black Jack said.   
"Mind telling us where those traps are?" Sonny Boy demanded. "I wouldn't want to get into the party by accident."   
"I'll love it if you got into the party by accident, Surge," both Black Jacks growled. The one from the present world then produced a blueprint of the Croesus and pointed out where he had set the traps.   
"Good." Faceless nodded. "Then I'll be ready for them." 

*** 

"I think we need to change our plans a little," Jas informed her friends.   
"Let's hear it, Jas."   
"We know partly that this may be a trap that Faceless set," Jas started. "She's an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. If one team goes in, Angie won't fight her, and Ace's magic may not be fast enough to stop her."   
Angie rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Jas is right," she agreed. "I will not use violence on Mrs. Brighton."   
"So what do you propose, sis?" Cosmo Two asked.   
"Both teams serve as distractions while Angie and I climb to that panel and free Faceless. After we free her, we'll all meet in that secret room so that all crime-lords would be in one place. Then it'd be easier taking them back. And once we're there, we'll know if Faceless is Mrs. Brighton or just the thief from our world," Jas concluded.   
"Good idea, Jas," Angie supported. "Both Aces have magic and we both have powers. So we're evenly protected."   
"All right," Ace said. "So we use this plan then. It also means we'll just have to take holograms of Jas and Angie along instead of the whole team."   
"Cosmo and I will work on Surge's device to reverse the polarity of the rift so that once they get back, they won't be able to return," Cosmo Two volunteered.   
Jas nodded. "Thanks, bro. Now Angie, how about I help you brush up on your combat skills in the case of self-defense?" 

*** 

The whole Croesus was quiet as the two teams worked together to make sure their traps were well laid. They could not afford to take any chances, not with four powerful people as their enemies. Four people who had been gifted with Nature's mysteries. Four people who had dedicated their lives to fighting evil.   
Black Jack gave a sigh. He never knew why he became a criminal in the first place. For the money? The luxuries? For his beloved Mona? He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. "Spade, Diamond, check the fear gas properly," he snapped.   
"Fear gas?" his counterpart echoed.   
"Something Clockwise got some scientists to come up with," he answered.   
Black Jack Two grimaced as the attorney's name was mentioned. "If he wasn't so useful, I'd have fired him long ago."   
"Too true," Black Jack concurred. "But now, let's see where we have to put the rest of the gas. I'd definitely work for them."   
"In the secret room, of course. And along the corridors. It may slow them down or even take them out of the game completely," he mused. "Such are the effects of fear." 

*** 

"Just turn your body more and it'd be perfect, Angie," Jas instructed the older girl. "Like this." She demonstrated the roundhouse kick with practiced ease and it landed perfectly on the made-shift dummy's stomach.   
Angie tried it and was met with better results. She did not like to resort to violence, but in this case, Jas would be the one doing most of the fighting. She would only defend herself when necessary. As she tried another kick, she asked, "How long have you been training in this, Jas?"   
"Six years?" Jas approximated. "Dad was an excellent teacher, and I had an aptitude in the martial arts. It just comes naturally to me now. I'm thinking of taking up Chinese Kung Fu when I get back."   
"I don't like violence. That's why I only took self-defense," Angie explained.   
Jas stopped and frowned. "Dad always said martial arts was a way of life; an art of statement. I still don't know what this means, but it was the center of all his training."   
Angie detected a trace of worry in Jas. "Hey, are you okay?"   
Knowing that Angie had sensed something, Jas confessed, "One of my greatest fears is not being able to understand what Dad meant by that. Karate was his life. I've made it mine. But only when I've grasped the true concept of the martial arts can I be called a martial artist. I'm afraid of letting Dad down."   
Angie crossed the space between them and patted Jas on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find out one day. I know you will."   
Jas smiled, though she was not very convinced. "Thanks. Now how about I show you some locks and takedowns?" 

*** 

Mona and Ace (Two) strolled hand-in-hand down the streets, each enjoying the presence of the other. Finally, Mona sighed. "Ace, sometimes I feel as if I don't know where I stand."   
Ace looked at her, surprised. "Mona, if I've ever done anything to make you feel that way, I—"   
She gave his hand a squeeze. "It's not your fault. It's just that you and Dad have been at odds for so long I'm stuck in the middle. I know you're willing to make peace but Dad isn't." She sighed again. "Sometimes, I wish I had a more normal life."   
Ace dropped her hand. "I'm sorry, Mona."   
"What's there to be sorry for, Ace?"   
"If I'd never come into your life, you wouldn't be so miserable right now."   
Mona chuckled to ease the tension. "Ace, I'm not miserable. With you, Cosmo, Derek, Jas, Zina and Angel, who would be? I love you, and I'd never deny the fact. Period."   
He smiled lightly. "Thanks, Mona."   
"No, Ace," the singer corrected, "You've been my support and my other half all these years. Thank **_you_**." 

*** 

"Dad, did Jacobs come to see you?" Sonny Boy entered the Surge Consortium.   
Jonathan Surge eyed his son warily. "What's she got to do with you, Boy? Unless you're interested in her?"   
Sonny Boy blushed a little at his father's suggestion. True, Jacobs was a pretty lady, but she had messed his operations up for more times than he could count. "I, uh…I—"   
"You're not then." The older Surge turned back to his work. "So don't bother me."   
Sonny Boy glared at his father's back and exited the building, joining his counterpart outside. "He wouldn't tell me anything!"   
"That's to be expected. Anyway, let's hope that everything goes well tonight." 

*** 

"C'mon Zina!" Jas teased. "Come and get me!"   
The teen and both panthers were outside the Magic Express. It was early evening, and Jas was warming up for the task ahead by having some chasing around with the panthers.   
Both Cosmos were leaning against the exterior of the train, arms crossed over their chests, watching Jas. "So, you guys are very close, huh?"   
Cosmo Two grinned. "Yeah. Jas is like my real sister. We're so close Ulene sometimes gets jealous."   
Cosmo chuckled, knowing that was true for most girls except for two—Angie and Jas. "How can she not? Actually, I feel so much closer to Angie than to Ulene sometimes. In the sibling sense, of course. She's the one other than Ace, Vega and Zina whom I'll trust to watch my back."   
"True," Cosmo Two agreed. "Jas is an awesome fighter. But it's her dedication and love to us that made us bond. I'll put my life in her hands anytime. But sometimes I wish she would open up to us more. She takes on the world by herself and keep all her troubles inside, fearing to trouble us. And unlike Angie and Ace, she does not have a rapport with Ace."   
"You'll just have to keep trying, bro."   
Then Jas back-flipped over to them, grinning. "I'd advise you to watch out, guys."   
"Why, Jas? Uh-oh, it's sure gonna be something bad," both teens chorused.   
She just laughed and leapt into the air, executing a graceful somersault, leaving the two Cosmos to see both Zinas springing for them. "Jas!" Their tone held murder as they were knocked down by the panthers and given good washings.   
Jas landed agilely, laughing so hard she doubled over. "Gotcha." 


	4. Attempting a Dangerous Rescue

#  Dimensional Dementia

  
**Part 4: Attempting a Dangerous Rescue**

  


"Mona, you stay here and wait for us to come back," Ace Two told her.   
The redhead nodded, knowing she would not be of any help if she followed. She may even hinder the rescuing process. "All right. But come back safely, all of you." She looked at each of them in turn, feeling as if they were the only family she had ever known.   
Jas hugged her friend. "Don't worry, Mona. We can take care of ourselves. We always do."   
Angie stood off to one side, surveying the two teams. Both Aces and Cosmos were dressed in their usual attire, which they were most comfortable in. She herself was in a loose t-shirt and pants, knowing she would need all the flexibility she could get. Jas was in a green tank top and camouflage pants, with military style boots made from light rubber.   
The younger girl left Ace Two and Mona alone for a few minutes and found a space to stretch, doing her splits and flips. She never knew when they might come in handy. Then, she stopped and looked inquiringly at Ace. "Do you have a pair of _nunchakus_?"   
"_Nunchakus_?" Ace echoed.   
"You know…two wooden sticks tied at the ends with sting or chain." Jas scratched her head, wondering how to describe what she wanted.. "Those things you see in Bruce Lee movies. A weapon, Ace!"   
"Oh, that thing," Ace grinned in apology. "Sorry, I was never one for weapons."   
"It's okay. Do you have that?"   
"Uh, actually, no."   
"All right then, I'll need your broom," Jas stated. "And bro, could you find a three-inch chain for me? Thanks. Ace, I'll buy a new broom for you tomorrow."   
Angie fetched the broom and handed it to the teen, curious as to what she was going to do. Jas's face frowned a little in concentration as she did some mental calculations. She then raised the handle high up, and with a shout, brought it down against her raised knee. The handle broke precisely at the intended point.   
With that broken rod of wood, Jas once again snapped it into half easily, as if she did that sort of thing everyday, and Angie found herself staring at the demonstration in fascination. "Wow, Jas, that's…" She found herself at a lost for words, "That's awesome!"   
"Thanks." Jas offered her new friend a smile even as she continued. "Angel, focus short-distance laser beam please. Just a very thin beam."   
The AI shot out a red beam of light, and Jas held the two short rods up to bore small holes at their ends. Once that was done, she nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks, Angel." She then fitted the chain Cosmo brought to her and snapped them into place.   
Jas twirled the made-shift weapon around, transferring it from one hand to another in a complicated pattern. "Not bad."   
"Now that we're done," Ace took charge, even though he was as awed as the rest of them, "let's go." 

*** 

"Are we ready for them?" Faceless demanded as she paced around.   
Black Jack went through the traps they had set, confirming that they were in working order. "All of them are working perfectly. We're ready for them."   
Sonny Boy Two snickered. "Let's hope _they're_ ready for us." 

*** 

Angie and Jas stood at the sidewall of the Croesus Palace, located conveniently out of any passersby's sight. They surveyed the smoothly, seeming faultless wall, and looked at each other.   
"You're ready to do this?" Jas asked again, concerned for her friend.   
The female magician took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."   
Jas glanced at her watch. "All right. Then we'll wait for their signal." 

*** 

Both Cosmos worked hurriedly at the control panels, letting them gain access into the Croesus Palace. Within seconds, the security features were disabled, and the door slid open. The two Magician teams entered cautiously, well aware that there would be traps.   
The two Zinas sniffed the air and growled their unease. They proceeded carefully to the elevator, and stopped. Only fools would use the elevator, which was always a death box in their case. However, the stairs may be rigged with traps as well.   
At a silent signal from Ace, both teams split. Cosmo and Zina waited for their friend while their counterparts took the stairs. Ace pressed the button to call for the elevator. When it came, he motioned for Cosmo to wait where he was; he was not going to be gone very long.   
Cosmo and Zina knew what he was going to do, and waited there in nervousness, at the same time praying and watching for anyone approaching… 

*** 

Ace, Cosmo and Zina took the stairs; the torch fixed at the end of Ace's magic staff lighting up the stairway. There were altogether 35 flights of stairs, and right now, they were only at the 10th. As soon as they came to a small side window, Cosmo sent a signal to Jas's wrist-comm. to get them moving.   
Zina stopped abruptly, and growled, body tensed. Her golden eyes seemed to stare at something or someone phantomlike. Ace glanced at the panther, instructed Cosmo to stay back, and proceeded warily up the steps, body tensed for anything.   
Until a strong electric current coursed through him, making him gasp and stepped backward, missing a step and tumbling down.   
"Ace!" Cosmo's freaked out voice brought him back to reality. "Dude. You okay?"   
The Magician shook his head to clear the ache that was forming, and sat up, groaning. He reached for the staff he had dropped, and aimed its light at the place of the current. The light revealed an electric net. "Lucky for me I was going slowly," he breathed. "That thing carries enough power to knock someone unconscious."   
"So how do we get past it?"   
"Simple, we use our brains." 

*** 

"Okay," Jas told Angie. "They've given the signal. Let's go."   
Angie levitated herself up slowly while Jas called on her eagle birthmark to carry her up. Both reached the height where Ace said the panel was. "Jas, are you sure it's here?" Angie whispered.   
Jas nodded. "Yes. I can see the edges. It's big enough for a grown adult to go through." She steadied herself. "Ready or not, here we come." 

*** 

"They're in," Black Jack reported as he stared at the computer screen. Heat sensing devices had informed them exactly of where the Magician teams were.   
"Good," his counterpart smiled, looking at the mirror that hid the hidden room. "Then Jacobs and Lee should be here soon. So start dropping the stupid elevator!"   
They grinned as a finger reached out to depress the button… 

*** 

Ace felt the elevator shake violently. _It seems that they are doing exactly what I predicted they would do,_ Ace thought, a grim smile on his lips. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under him and it felt as if the effects of gravity had been turned off.   
**_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_** Ace spun in the air to transform his normal attire to his crimefighting one of gray. He knew that he, and the death box—as he had come to call it—would crash at the ground level.   
Focusing on his magical power, he visualized himself _out_ of the elevator and standing beside Cosmo and Zina where he had left them. He felt his whole being transport out of this reality into a neutral zone, where he could travel to any place he desired.   
When he "found" his friends, he once again concentrated on getting out of the zone, joining them.   
"Where did you come from, dude?" Cosmo asked as a shudder shook the ground they were standing on. Through the seams of the elevator doors, dust escaped to make them sneeze.   
"Seems that they prepared a little surprise for us in there."   
"So, how do we head up now?" The teen queried.   
Ace grinned. "We take the elevator." 

*** 

Ace produced a small blade at the end of his staff, which replaced the light. He approached the net, and calling a little on his power to neutralize the electrical energy, he reached out to slash the net in several places, leaving the net in ribbons. Having done that, he turned to his young friend and gave him a lopsided grin. "Let's go." 

*** 

Angie reached out with her power, imagining them to be huge hands that she slipped into the fine edges of the panel.   
Jas, realizing that her friend needed total concentration to pull out the tightly fitted panel, re-channeled her power to levitate her, allowing the older girl to use more energy on her task.   
"Oh, man," Jas groaned softly as she strained to give what she did not have. Her power was flight, not telekinesis. It was taking a lot out of her to change the nature of her power into another.   
"Done." Angie had released the panel, and with gratefulness, Jas took back her power. Holding the panel still in place, Angie nodded to the younger teen to be prepared, and with shouts, they ripped the panel away and entered the room. 

*** 

Faceless once again glanced around, noting the places where the two Sonny Boys and their men had hid themselves. She tugged on her bonds, assuring herself that they were loose enough to break out of.   
Then, a soft grating noise alerted her to something going on at the far wall. She smirked. _They would be oh-so-dead when they find out I'm not Brighton._ She steadied her breathing and finally slowed them down, just enough to convince them she was weak but still alive.   
_Welcome in, girls._

*** 

"Ace, you sure this is not straining you?" Cosmo called up to his friend, listening to his voice ring out hollowly.   
"I'll be okay, Cosmo," Ace hissed through gritted teeth, steadily levitating upward.   
The Magician was using the now empty elevator shaft to travel upward to Black Jack's top office. Knowing that Cosmo couldn't keep up and Zina certainly couldn't climb the service ladder, he had used his magic to levitate them up.   
"Well, if you say so Ace." The teen's voice indicated he did not believe his friend. "Just let us know if you want to take a rest."   
As they continued upwards, metallic clanging forced them to look up. The sound of metal against granite reached their ears and they could see showers of sparks where the thing scraped the walls.   
"Where did they get another elevator?" Cosmo screamed.   
"I don't know! Just hold on!" Ace yelled back, pulling out his Magic Staff, watching the dim bottom of the box speed closer… 

*** 

They were in the corridors now. It looked eerily empty, devoid of any form of life. Cosmo started to press forward but failed to notice the thin sensor beam at ankle height. He activated it and smoke spewed out of the walls.   
"Ace!" He choked, covering his nose and mouth with his jacket.   
The Magician was not so lucky though. He had already breathed in a sizeable amount of the gas and was now staring at them with wide eyes, filled with fear. Cosmo took a few steps towards his friend, hands reached out to offer help.   
Instead of accepting them, Ace slapped those hands away. "Get away from me, Black Jack! I didn't cause your handicap!" He desperately scrambled backwards, trying to get away from Cosmo, whom he thought was the crime-lord.   
"Ace, it's me." The teen entreated, moving forwards, voice soft. "It's me, not Black Jack."   
"Cosmo?" For a moment, Ace's body relaxed, then tensed up again. "No! You're not Cosmo! Stop using him to threaten me, Jack! Get away!" His face was wet with perspiration.   
Cosmo stopped, afraid that his approached may cause his friend to become even more hysterical. "Okay, okay. I'm not coming any closer, Ace." He stood there scratching his head, wondering what to do. _It must be that gas,_ he concluded. _Ace is most afraid of the guilt of causing Malone his legs. It's fear gas!_   
Keeping one eye on his friend, he picked up Ace's Magic Staff and depressed a button for a small flame. He reached the staff up and held it beneath some water sprinklers fixed on the ceilings. Sensing fire, the sprinklers came on, flooding the area, and thoroughly drenching Ace.   
He shook the water out of his eyes and stared at Cosmo, but it was not with fear this time. "Cosmo? What did I do?"   
Cosmo ran a hand through his gravity-defying red hair, wondering how to answer his friend. "Remember the fear gas we stopped Black Jack from supplying Sonny Boy with?" He asked, indicating the previous fight they had with the crime-lords. Ace nodded. "Well, Jack used that."   
Ace's blue eyes were hard. "We have to get to Angie and Jas. I have a feeling it's a trap."   
Cosmo helped the older man up and they ran through the flooded corridor, hoping to reach their friends in time. 

*** 

Angie and Jas floated into the room to see Faceless tied up to a post in the middle of the room.   
The female magician looked at her arch-enemy with some concern. "Mrs. Brighton…are you all right?"   
Faceless looked up at her and made her voice sound hoarse. "Oh, Angela. I'm so glad to see you. I'm so tired and thirsty."   
Angie tried to stay as calm as possible. "Don't worry, Mrs. Brighton, we'll get you out of there."   
However, as she came up closer to the thief, she saw one of her ninja-styled stars on the floor. Upon picking it up, her recently discovered power of telemetry kicked in once more. "Wait…I see Black Jack and Sonny Boy…taking out this star."   
_"You'll get yours, traitor!" she heard in her mind as Sonny Boy considered slashing her with the star._   
Angie, feeling convinced of the truth, started to rush up to the ex-criminal and free her.   
Something, though, warned Jas of danger. The teen had learned to trust her honed instincts long ago, and her eyes scanned the room carefully.   
Then it hit her. _Why would Faceless be wearing her suit and mask if she has changed and want to expose Black Jack and Sonny Boy? She should be Mrs. Brighton, not Faceless!_ "Angie, stop!"   
It was a little too late as Faceless's ropes came apart and she grabbed the girl around her throat. "You fell right for my trap, Jacobs. Brighton never contacted Black Jack or Sonny Boy."   
Before Jas could move to help, both Sonny Boys and their men burst out from their hiding places to surround the two girls; blasters and weapons held at the ready.   
"Ah, ah, ah," Sonny Boy wagged a finger at Jas, seeing her about to move. "Don't make us shoot."   
Jas stopped, and glared at them. Her eyes sought out Angie's, and she could see the older girl's disappointment at herself. Sending a silent message to her not to feel guilty, Jas grinned. "Come and take me."   
Angie gave an almost imperceptible nod as she realized what Jas was planning. As three men advanced on Jas, she watched the girl's foot tap once, twice…three times. **_"Ahhhh!!!"_** With all her strength, Angie broke out of Faceless's chokehold and distanced herself, instantly taking care of the men.   
Jas flipped out of the commotion and used her momentum to launch herself into the air. A man ducked to avoid her kick, and Faceless saw it coming a little too late… 

***Jas's world*** 

Vega hung down the phone, defeated. _Where did Mona go? I told her to stay at home._ He sank into the chair in his office, as his secretary Ms. LeSage entered with yet another mug of steaming black coffee with just a touch of milk, just the way he liked it.   
"Any word from Ms. Malone?" She asked.   
"Actually, no." Vega ran a hand through his graying hair in an attempt to tidy it.   
"Have you tried the Magic Express?" Ms. LeSage suggested. "She may have gone there."   
Vega sat up. Maybe Mona did go there to find Ace herself, with the help of Angel. He jumped out of his chair. "Thanks, Ms. LeSage. You're a genius." 

*** 

"Angel, did Mona come here?" Vega asked the AI, strolling into the Magic Express as if it was his own home. In a way, it was.   
"Yes, Derek," Angel answered. "But she disappeared in the living hall."   
"Disappeared?" Vega echoed. "How?"   
"I do not know."   
The Lieutenant entered the living hall cautiously, on the alert for any intruders. As he was about to search for clues, the world around him started to spin. "Whoa!" He managed before he slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

***Angie's world*** 

Mona was enjoying a cup of tea on the couch when a groan surprised her. She quickly set her mug down and stood up, ready to fend off any intruders. She then saw gray on the floor behind the couch. "Vega!" She half-lifted, half-dragged the man onto the couch, and got a wet towel to wake him up.   
The older man's eyelids fluttered open, but it took a few seconds for him to see clearly. "Mona?" He was clearly surprised as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I came to find you and Angel said you disappeared."   
The singer grinned as she related her story to him. When she finished, Vega rubbed his head slowly, wondering whether to believe Mona, and decided on it. She was a close friend he could trust.   
"So where are they now?" He demanded.   
"In the Croesus, trying to save Faceless. I'm waiting for any word from them."   
Vega got out of the couch. "I'm going to help them."   
"Help them," Mona echoed. "How? Friedrichs won't believe you."   
The cop turned away, heading to the hangar. "I'll find a friend who would." He grinned. 

*** 

Ace concentrated partly on still levitating them, and activated the weapon in the Magic Staff. As the bottom of the elevator dropped down, he shot a small missile that struck the elevator. Shock waves bounced them about in the energy bubble that Ace created to protect them from the falling pieces of debris.   
When the last of the large pieces fell past them, Cosmo tugged on Ace's cape to get his friend's attention. "I'm climbing up. You take Zina. You need to conserve energy for more things." With that, he reached out to grab hold of the service ladder and started climbing.   
The Magician smiled at his friend's concern, and feeling better from levitating one less, he made his way up, keeping pace with Cosmo. 

*** 

"I think we killed them," Black Jack Two gloated to his counterpart. "The camera doesn't show anything. No one could have survived that thing dropping down on them."   
"Don't be too sure. I won't be surprised if Cooper survived that blast."   
Deciding to not be put off by his counterpart's grimness, Black Jack turned to see how Faceless and the two Sonny Boys were doing. 

*** 

"Damn!" Faceless managed to curse before Jas's leg connected with her chest and she went down, feeling winded. But she was still alive, and would not go down without a fight. Using her momentum, she rolled up and was on her feet all in a few seconds, facing the teen she hated.   
Jas gave a small smile. "I don't think you expected that, did you?"   
"No," the thief admitted, "but you'll never expect this!" Her gloved hands hurled four ninja stars at the teen; the polished metals glinting in the bright fluorescent lights.   
Jas produced the pair of _nunchakus_ from seemingly nowhere and batted the weapons out of the air in a few quick strikes, leaving Faceless no choice but to confess that the girl was good. But that would not get her anywhere, because Faceless was better.   
Even as the teen was occupied with the ninja stars, Faceless was already moving forward, leg extended in a roundhouse kick that landed solidly on Jas's midsection, causing her to release all the air she had been holding. But, to her credit as a martial artist, Jas held her breath for a few seconds to let the effect of the kick diminish, before drawing another intake of air.   
"Got me there." She sounded as if she was making conversation, but had something in mind. Using a move she learned from the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, Jas moved close to Faceless and in one smooth motion, back-flipped. Her boots caught the criminal in the chin, and snapped her face upwards, sending her flying backwards and landing hard.   
She then turned her attention to Angie and the men. "Hang on, Angie. I'm coming in!" 

*** 

Vega was in his bed, sleeping soundly and having sweet dreams of living in a cottage off in a far away, remote island of the Pacific. The coconut leaves swayed gently to the rhythm of the winds, and they slapped softly against his face…   
Until he felt that the slapping was not from his dreams, and awoke sharply, his tired eyes barely seeing the dim silhouette in front of him. "Wha—?" He managed as a hand shot out to muffle his already formed shout.   
"Oh, shut up, Vega." It was a suspiciously familiar voice. "Listen. Ace and the others are in trouble. Now are you going to help willingly or am I having to have to drag you out of bed?"   
When Vega nodded, indicating that he was going to help, the person threw him his clothes. "Move your butt, slowpoke!" 

*** 

Angie and Jas continued having their hands full with two sets of Sonny Boy and his men along with Faceless.   
Angie focused her magic on trying to stop the two sets of Sonny Boy's henchmen. Her hands glowing brightly, she threw some fireballs at them. "You're not going to get away from me that easily!"   
Jas ran as fast as she could to get to her friend but not before she tripped a wire, triggering the release of the fear gas. Jas tried to cover herself up as quickly with the nunchakus, yet she did take in enough of the gas to make her hallucinate.   
She soon started seeing Sonny Boy One…as her father, Jason Brend! "Dad? Is that you?"   
_ "You've let me down, Jas. You are **not** worthy of being a martial artist. You cannot do any of the moves I taught you perfectly. I shouldn't have let you be my daughter."_   
Jas looked in shock. "No, Dad. I'm doing the best I can. I'm only human."   
_"No! You are supposed to continue my legacy, but you can't even do the kata exactly like I taught you!"_   
The young lady held her head in confusion. "**_NO!_** I know I can be like you, Dad! I'm trying as hard as I can!" She then fell to her knees and started screaming in agony.   
Angie understood what was happening to her. _I was able to make psychic contact with Jas before, so maybe I can do it here and now. She needs help._ Angie focused her mental energy on trying to help Jas. _Listen to me, Jas. You're not letting your father down. You're being affected by fear gas. You mustn't listen to these hallucinations. Look into your heart and seek the truth._   
Jas heard her friend's mental voice and felt herself getting calmer.   
Angie then conjured a small rainstorm to wash away the effects of the fear gas. "This should put that fear gas out of you, Jas!"   
A few seconds later, Jas shook her head to clear it. "Whew, thanks, Angie."   
Faceless then took a remote control device out from her wrist and pressed a small button. "You may have helped her, Jacobs, but how will you help **_yourself_**?"   
Suddenly, a huge glass barrier fell on top of the female magician and quickly started emitting the fear gas.   
Angie struggled desperately to use her powers to escape, but she had difficulty breathing because of the gas.   
Sonny Boy Two shouted, "This part of the trap was intended solely for you, Jacobs! With you takin' in more fear gas than the rest of your group, you'll be the most frightened of all!"   
"Yeah, and you'll die by your own worst fears!" Faceless added with an evil grin. 

*** 

Ace was still levitating himself and Zina up the elevator shaft when a feeling of danger developed within him. "Angie," he whispered. He stopped one floor short and opened the door to the elevator.   
Cosmo came along afterward and grew worried. "What is it, dude?"   
"I sense my kindred sister in grave danger," he said slowly. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he soon saw what was happening to her. "Angie's in trouble! We've got to reach the special room, fast! Notify the other team of the situation!"   
Cosmo sent a message to the other Magician team. "How fast can you guys get up here? Angie and Jas are both in trouble."   
"On our way!" Ace Two shouted. "Come on, guys, we've got to move!"   
The second Magician used his Magic Staff to blast away any other traps and blew away the fear gas, allowing it to disintegrate and clear the air.   
Upon reaching the top floor office, though, they ran into the two sets of Black Jack, Spade, and Diamond.   
"If you think you're going to help your friends," started Black Jack Two, "you'll have to get past all of us first!"   
Soon, Ace and his team joined up with Ace Two and the others.   
"Now this is what I call an equal situation," said Ace. "Two identical sets with the odds all even."   
All six criminals started shooting at the two Magician teams with their guns, forcing the heroes to split away and hide behind some tables.   
Cosmo Two was with Ace. "Um, dude, what should we do at this point?"   
"Maybe an illusion will drive them away." Closing his eyes to concentrate, he began to visualize a monstrous snake, and with a simple hand gesture brought his visualization to life. "See if you can handle this, Jack!"   
As the snake got closer to them, both Spades became very nervous.   
"I hate snakes!" they both yelled simultaneously. They took off running like the typical cowards they were.   
"Fools!" yelled Black Jack. "It's only one of Cooper's illusions!"   
Ace Two decided to help his equal by enhancing the realism of the illusion. With both Magicians working together, the hologram became so realistic that it scared both Diamonds away.   
"It may be an illusion," said Black Jack Two, "but I'm not going to stay here to find that out!"   
As he took off, Black Jack shouted, "Hey, wait for me!"   
The hologram abruptly disappeared, and soon all came out from where they were hiding.   
"Whew," said Cosmo Two in relief. "At least we got out of that okay."   
Cosmo then realized, "Wait a minute! What about Jas and Angie?"   
_Ace, help me!_ Angie shouted in thought. _I can't fight the fear gas!_   
"We've got to get in there, fast!" said Ace in extreme concern.   
Ace Two blasted away the panel to the hidden room, and all quickly entered the area to a horrible sight.   
Jas was on the ground, a little wobbly, but fine. "Hurry, guys! Angie's taken in too much of the fear gas!"   
Inside the glass barrier, Angie was barely able to stay conscious, but she concentrated with all her might to break that glass.   
As soon as the glass broke, though, the fear gas tried to spread around, but both Magicians used their capes to contain the gas, and in seconds it turned into harmless confetti.   
Angie stayed knelt to the ground and struggled to breathe.   
Ace quickly came up to his younger counterpart. "Angie," he said calmly, "are you all right?"   
The second she opened her eyes, she pushed her friend away. "Stay away from me, you monster!" she screamed as she got to her feet quickly. She saw her friends as ugly monsters waiting to pounce on her and quickly ran to another side of the room.   
Faceless smiled with evil. "This could not be any better than we planned it."   
Ace looked at the master thief with anger. "What the hell have you done to my kindred sister!?"   
"Simple, Magician. Knowing how emotional she tends to be, we decided to make **_her_** take in the brunt of the fear gas. Her worst fears will become real, and there's nothing you can do about it! You'll be killed by your own friend!"   
"I guess," started Sonny Boy Two, "this is goodbye, Magician…and Magician!" Adding a nasty snicker, he, Sonny Boy, Faceless, and the henchmen to both Sonny Boys ran out of the special room.   
Jas tried to reason with the female magician. "Angie, it's us, your friends. We want to help you."   
"**_NO!_** You're trying to confuse me! I won't let you get near me!"   
Cosmo tried to approach Angie cautiously. "Angie, it's okay. We care about you; we love you."   
"I said **_stay away from me!_**" She then used her powers to create a giant fireball and thrusted it towards Cosmo!   
Cosmo Two was able to get his equal out of the way just before the fireball blasted into the wall of the room.   
The force of the explosion caused everyone to fall to the ground.   
The group had no idea what to do in terms of trying to calm Angie down.   
"I didn't know she could pack a punch," said Ace Two.   
"With her emotional state, the fear gas, and the planetary alignment," said Jas, "Angie's powers will continue to spiral out of control. We've got to do something to help her without harming her, but how?"   
Ace stood up and calmly said, "I've got to try to reach her telepathically."   
Placing his hands to the temples of his head, he closed his eyes and attempted to contact her mind-to-mind. _Hear my thoughts, kindred sister._   
Angie became more frightened and confused. "What are you doing in my head!?" She fell to her knees and held her head. "Why are you in my head!?"   
_Angie, I am your kindred brother. We share the power of the Magic Force together. Your mind is being affected by the fear gas, which in turn is affecting your emotional state and causing your powers to become uncontrollable. We're here to help you, not harm you._   
The female magician tried her best to understand, considering she always found Ace's mental voice so warm and calm. "You…want to help me?"   
_Yes. Please, don't be afraid of us. We are your friends, your family. Your heart has so much pain and agony still; you have feelings bottled up deep inside your heart, feelings you do not want to bring to the surface because you fear it will interfere with us. You know you do **not** have to deal with your pain all alone. You can talk with us, open your heart. I know how you feel, Angie. Remember, you cannot love others unless you are able to love who you are._   
Angie started to comprehend her kindred brother's calm thoughts. "I…I don't know what to do."   
Ace opened his eyes and started to approach his younger counterpart. "Angie," he said calmly, "let us help you. We're here for you, and we always will be."   
Angie started to shed tears as Ace came closer to her. However, her mind started to succumb to the effects of the fear gas again. "**_NO!!_** You stay away from me, and you **_stay out of my head!_**" She sent a psychic "shock" right at Ace!   
Ace screamed in agony as he held his head in pain.   
"Dude!" shouted Cosmo. "You okay?"   
"Yes," he breathed, "but I can't get close enough to do something to help her. She's losing control of all her emotions."   
_Within her fear-gas-filled mind, she saw Ace, angry at her. "You are nothing but trouble! You have no place here! While most of us grew up with dysfunctional lives, you had to grow up in a regular home!"_   
_ "You're a real disappointment," said her father. "Why didn't you tell us the truth about your magical powers?"_   
_ Her mother then came along and in anger said, "Some career you got. We wanted you to be a doctor or an engineer, but instead you're a miserable excuse of a magician! You're not worthy of being our daughter!"_   
_ "You're not worthy of being my best friend!" yelled Ashley. "You think you're better than I am now, but you're nothing!"_   
_ "Where were you when I needed help?" cried Rita in a mad tone. "You let me suffer!"_   
_ Jas then shouted, "You're a selfish, self-centered nobody! No wonder you never picked up on karate!"_   
_ "Yeah, loser!" added a mean-spirited Cosmo. "You'll never be anything more than a loser!"_   
**_"NO, never!"_** she screamed angrily in reality. Standing up, with her light-blue aura shimmering and her eyes glowing, she shouted, **_"I am NOT a loser!"_**   
Her powers started to create the same problem which occurred in the Magic Express earlier. Everyone and everything in the room started to levitate everywhere.   
One of the crates in the room nearly hit Zina Two, but she skillfully dodged out of the way in time.   
Angie's powers growing further unrestrained, she looked at her friends and angrily screeched, "You monsters will leave me alone! If push comes to shove, I will **_destroy_** you!"   
Over all the commotion, Jas shouted, "We've got to stop her before she does something she'll regret for the rest of her life!"   
Ace looked to her and yelled, "Can you neutralize her powers again, like you did before back at the Express?"   
"Don't know. It left me weak last time. With her powers so wild right now, I'm not even sure I can do anything."   
"There's only one thing we can do at this point," stated Ace Two loudly. "Jas, Ace, we'll have to combine our mental strengths and psychically attack Angie. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, Ace, but I can't think of any other options."   
The second Magician was right, for Ace had a very sad look on his face. With a regretful sigh he said, "You're right. There's no way we can help Angie if we don't help ourselves first."   
Both Aces and Jas floated to the middle of the room and held hands.   
"Jas," said Ace Two, "we'll channel our powers through you. It should give you the mental strength you need to stop Angie's powers." He then shouted, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
Soon, both Aces in their crimefighting costumes glowed in bright violet.   
"Just do your best, Jas," Ace Two stated in concentration. "Believe in what you can do. For Angie's sake, go for it!"   
As she had done before, she allowed her mental being to dive deeply into her powers. With the additional powers of the two Magicians, she felt her powers growing stronger. "Angie, you will **_stop…now!_**"   
The combined powers of both Magicians and Jas sent a surge of mental energy towards the female magician.   
Angie continued to lose control until she felt something powerful striking her mind. **_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_** she screamed in complete agony and pain.   
She then felt her body breaking down and quickly collapsed backwards to the ground. She lay on the floor, her body spread like the outline of a murder victim at a crime scene.   
The threesome slowly lowered all objects and people back onto the ground safely.   
Ace quickly ran up to his kindred sister. "Angie, I'm sorry!" he yelled in anguish. He took hold of her left hand with his right. "Angie, can you hear me?" When he got no response, he tried by telepathy. _Kindred sister, please answer me. I am here._ He then felt for her heart. "I don't understand. All I am able to see within her is darkness…complete darkness."   
Jas ran up to them and took Angie's right hand. "Angie, wake up. Please, wake up! We need you right now!"   
Angie was barely conscious and completely unresponsive to the sounds of her friends' voices. 


	5. Aftereffects

#  Dimensional Dementia

  
**Part 5: Aftereffects**   


  


A lone car sped crazily down the streets, quiet and empty for the night. In it were two men, who could have been mistaken for twins.   
"So what did you drag me to help Ace for?" Vega demanded, keeping an eye on the road and directing his attention to the person with him.   
Vega Two ran a hand through his graying hair, and repeated in detail what Mona had told him. When he finished, he leaned back against his seat. "Could you go faster? They're in trouble, y'know!"   
"Yeah, yeah," Vega groused, but stepped hard on the accelerator, for beneath his tough exterior was a man that was full of love for a family that was his life… 

*** 

"Angie, please, wake up." Ace's voice was a choked whisper as he pleaded in vain with the female magician's lifeless form.   
Cosmo and Zina gently pulled him away from Angie's unconscious body, and Ace Two took his place at Angie's side. "Angie, if you can hear me, wake up. You're worrying everybody." There was no response.   
He sighed and slipped his hands under Angie's body, lifting her and carrying her in his arms. "Let's go back to the Express and see how we can help Angie."   
"Ace." Ace Two turned to see his counterpart facing him, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'll carry her."   
He nodded and carefully handed Angie to Ace.   
They were about to leave the office when two familiar and similar figures burst into the room, panting. "Ace!"   
"Vega." Ace could not figure out who was who and so addressed the both of them. "Angie…she…she's not responding."   
"Where's Malone and Surge?" Vega Two demanded while his counterpart went to Ace. "I'll get them for this." Even though he did not know Angie, she was, after all, in a sense, a young woman he treated like his daughter. And his heart was breaking at seeing _himself_ so worried.   
"I'll get them." Jas's voice was quiet and calm, but they could feel her emotions bubbling beneath the surface. "I'll get them and make them pay for what they did to Angie." She looked at Ace in the eyes. "I promise." 

*** 

Jas leaned against the Magic Racer, arms crossed over her chest and eyes raised to the star-filled soft deep blue sky. The contours of the car poked into her back, seemingly as a painful reminder of the worst that had happened. She felt tears threatening to form, and struggled to hold them back.   
But as her feelings reached their peak, they burst out of her, causing uncontrollable sobs. She felt her throat constrict and gasped for air. "Dad." Her eyes gazed at a phantom only she could see. "Dad, I failed them. I failed you. I failed myself. And I failed Angie."   
She slid down to sit on the sidewalk, hugging her knees to her. "If only I've been more careful and didn't trigger the fear gas, Angie would not have to save me and let her guard down. Then Faceless would not have taken her by surprise and caused her to be in the state she's in now. It's all my fault.   
"You're right, Dad," she said, recalling 'his' words when she breathed in the fear gas herself. "I'm not worthy to be your daughter. I'm not worthy to learn karate." She took out the _nunchakus_ and stared at them, feeling as if touching them was an insult to the code of martial arts her father had held. "I failed."   
"No, Jas," a deep, masculine voice she was used to spoke up. "It is _not _your fault. This isn't anybody's fault but Black Jack's and Sonny Boy's."   
She did not need to look to know it was Ace. "Go away, Ace. If I hadn't been so careless, Angie would not have had to face her worst fears. Now she's gone and we need to bring her back."   
"Jas." Ace slipped a gloved finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "This is no time to indulge in guilt. We need to get your Black Jack, Sonny Boy, Faceless and all of you back to your world before the rift closes. There is only one day left."   
She nodded, wiping away her tears and slipping the _nunchakus_ back into its place in a small pouch hanging from her belt. "You're right, Ace. We'll need to get back and make plans on how to get them back." _And after that, I'll retire from karate and the lives of Ace, Vega, Cosmo, Zina and Angel for good,_ she added silently to herself. 

*** 

"Where do you think they will be hiding at?" Vega asked the question which none had the answer.   
"It's something we have to figure out, Vega," Cosmo Two pointed out redundantly.   
Jas sat at a distance from the group, half thinking about Angie who had been placed in the medi-lab, and half thinking of ways to find the criminals. She was distracted by two purrs by her. "Zina." She caressed both panthers' heads, feeling their soft, velvety fur under her palms. She forced a smile for them. "This is probably the last time I'll ever see you again," she whispered.   
"Jas? What do you think?" Ace Two looked at her for suggestions.   
She sighed and stood up. Her plans would come later. She racked her brain for something they could use to find the criminals. "Wait," she said slowly, musing. "Black Jack's hover-chair is connected to the Croesus's main computer, right?"   
Cosmo slapped his palms against his thighs. "Yes! That means we can hack into the computer like we did the last time for the blueprints and track the signal to Black Jack's hover-chair! You're a genius, Jas!"   
She only nodded and turned away; her sadness seeping to the surface before she quickly pulled them back. She did not feel much like a genius at the moment. 

*** 

"You think they can find us here, Malone?" the whiny voice of Sonny Boy Two inquired.   
"Of course not, Surge!" Black Jack snapped. "Even Mona does not know about this place."   
All of them were in a building at the outskirts of Electro City, which had been bought by the crime-lord a long time ago, back when Ace Cooper was still in his gang.   
"We got 'em good," Faceless gloated. "Especially Jacobs. The fear on her face and the anger on Cooper's were priceless!"   
"Yeah," Diamond agreed. "They've crossed us too many times."   
"So what do we do now?" Black Jack Two glanced around. "Do we just hide here forever?" He snarled. "I have my own world to get back to!" _Besides, if I stay here, I cannot share. I'll kill that idiotic counterpart of mine and take over, he thought. **If **I stay here._   
"I've got provisions stocked up. Enough to last all of us for a week. We'll see what to do till then," Black Jack decided. "Now everybody, let's retire for the night." 

*** 

"Guys, we've got it!" Both Cosmos exclaimed in excitement. "Angel, grid map of Electro City and the desert, please."   
"Right away, Cosmo." The AI showed a hologram of the city. Only a small red dot marred the hologram of black and green.   
"We found the signal coming from there," Cosmo explained. "It was almost undetectable, but this far from the city, it was slightly interfering with signals from TVs and radios."   
"Black Jack must have some hidden building there," Ace Two concluded.   
"So we go and bust 'em up," Vega Two put in. "And we're out of here."   
"What about Angie?" Ace asked softly. "Who will stay with her?"   
"I will," Mona volunteered. She had been silent for the whole time they were talking. "Rest assured that I'll look after Angie, and defend her life with mine if need be."   
The Magician nodded tiredly. He trusted Mona, even though she was not _his_ Mona. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."   
"His sentiment is mirrored," Cosmo added.   
"We've got less than 24 hours to do it," Jas snapped, "So let's get on with it. I'm going to make them wish they had never messed with us." 

*** 

Jas prepared herself quickly and took the time to think. She seemed not to be able to erase her guilt. With a sigh, she sat down and meditated. That did not go too well. She sank partly into her mind before scenes of the fight distracted her.   
She tried again, and this time, she felt almost at peace with herself and a slightly strange presence in her soul before her own decision of quitting karate and leaving the team broke her concentration.   
"I'm no good!" She punched the floor in guilt and anger, wincing at the pain from the energy that had rebounded back through her arm. "Angie, you have to get yourself back soon. I'll get them for this."   
She got to her feet, blue-gray eyes hard. "Black, Jack, Sonny Boy, Faceless, you will thoroughly regret being alive." 

*** 

In another part of the train known as the Magic Express, a heavy sandbag swung wildly under the influence of punches on it. Ace gave the bag everything he got. _Angie,_ he thought. Forgive me. _I've failed you._   
"Damn you, Black Jack!" He snarled and hit the sandbag so hard it swung straight up, before being stopped by yet another series of kicks.   
Through his worried mind ran flashbacks about the young woman who shared the power of the Magic Force with him. He remembered when she first arrived in Electro City more than two years earlier and was given a place to stay by him when she lost her apartment. "She said she would never be a freeloader," he whispered, "and she would treat us as real friends. She's held her word on both counts."   
He then remembered the handshake, one which triggered everything for both Ace and Angie. "When we shook hands, it was then I knew Angie was more than just a gifted person of mind and heart. The times I could sense her and the times our powers came together, it was as though she had reached out to me, telling me I wasn't alone with this magic. It just took me to help her understand what she had was a gift, not a curse. She has so much warmth, compassion, courage, and spirit. Now…now I may have lost my kindred sister forever."   
As Ace put his face down in shame, he started to hear a whispered voice in his mind. _Help her find the light. Help her find the light. Help her find the light._   
He looked around the room. "Who—who said that?"   
_I am your conscience, Ace._   
"How can _I_ have a conscience at this point? I've lived a regretful past myself, but my kindred sister shouldn't have to suffer through all this…hell. What in the world can I do for her now?"   
_You can help Angie. Just help her find the light within herself. Remember, you and she are bonded in mind but more importantly in heart. Let her know you care and that she is loved. Her soul is trapped in darkness, and she feels alone. She carries much guilt within her heart, which has led her to this situation. You **can** help her by letting her know she is **not** alone. There is another who can assist._   
"Who can help me with this?"   
_Jas Lee. She feels connected to Angie as well. She cares about her like a sister, and has given her the encouragement when Angie felt at fault for the things that were happening here. Let Jas lend a hand to get Angie out of the darkness._   
"I think I understand," he whispered. He put his head back up and immediately went to Angie's room, where Jas had been practicing with all her own might.   
Jas noticed Ace at the door as it opened. "Ace, what's going on? Has Angie's condition changed?"   
"No, but I think I know what I—I mean, we—can do to get her back."   
"What do you mean by 'we'?"   
"I just heard a voice, my conscience, saying we need to help her find the light. You know I have a psychic bond with Angie, but you have one with her, too."   
Jas realized Ace was right. "Of course, she made mental contact with me twice. That means I should be able to get through to her the same way."   
Jas and Ace then took off for the medi-lab, where they found Mona sound asleep in the chair.   
"Poor Mona," Jas said, "she's just tired after all this mayhem." She then turned her attention to Angie. "So, what should we do?"   
"We take her hands and try to get through to her by thought and feeling. Maybe we can help her to help herself."   
"Whatever we can do to get her back."   
Ace kneeled and took Angie's right hand while Jas did the same with the female magician's left hand.   
Closing their eyes, they both started to say calmly, "Find the light, Angie. Find the light."   
Mona suddenly awakened to notice both Ace and Jas holding her hands. _What are they doing? _she thought curiously. _Maybe they've figured out a way to get Angie back. I won't disturb them. Go for it, my friends. Help Angie return from the darkness._   
Ace concentrated with feeling on Angie. _I am here, kindred sister. I will help you reach the light. You will not have to fight alone._   
Jas then heard the voice of her deceased father, Jason Brend. _Jas, I can tell you want to help your friend._   
_Yes, Dad. I do want to help her to find the light within her heart. I just don't know what else to do for her right now._   
_ Continue to keep hope for her. I will try to help her from within herself._   
_ Thanks, Dad. Please try to get through to her._   
_ I will, and by the way, you **are** worthy of being my daughter and worthy of being a martial artist. However, you need to forge your **own** path, not worry about whether you're following mine. Not all those aspiring to be martial artists do so in the same way. Follow your own heart and your own dreams. Don't listen to hallucinations caused by that fear gas. Don't leave your friends or your dreams behind. Your friends care about you, and your dreams are yours, not mine or anyone else's._   
Jas felt relief in her soul. _I won't forget this, Dad. Now I know I can help Angie return from the darkness._   
As for Angie herself, her physical condition remained unchanged.   
_Within her soul, however, she awakened in an abyss of a dark and cold wasteland._   
_ "It's so gloomy, and I'm freezing," she said. She got out of her curled position and noticed nothing but darkness all around her. "What have I done?" she asked herself sadly._   
_ As she was about to shed tears, she noticed a small light high in the sky. "Why is there light in all this darkness?" She tried desperately to reach that light but found it was too far out of reach._   
_ In her heart she felt shame and guilt. "How could I have been so blind? I was so convinced I had the power to save Mrs. Brighton. Why couldn't I tell that was **not** her? Then, to make matters worse, I attacked the people I truly love!" As she began to sink further into the darkness, she said, "If I am to die, I will die alone, with the shame of what I have done to my friends."_   
_ Suddenly, a voice from a distance away yelled, "No, Angie! Nancy and I will **never** allow you to do this to yourself!"_   
_ Angie already recognized her father's voice. "You don't understand, Dad. **I **let everyone down. **I **brought everyone into this trap. **I** should be the one to blame. **I** should be the one to perish alone."_   
_ "Angela Connie Jacobs," her mother stated sternly, "listen to yourself right now! You're making yourself guilty of this situation, and it's **not** your fault!"_   
_ The daughter suddenly snapped, "**Yes, it is! ** It's my fault for everything that's happened to the people I love. I **should** die alone!"_   
_ Nancy came up to her and slapped her across the face. **"Stop it!"**_   
_ Angie was shocked while she placed her left hand over the slapped area._   
_ "I'm sorry I had to do that," Nancy stated sadly, "but this was the only way to knock some sense into you."_   
_ Angie then put her face down. "No, Mom. You don't have to apologize. You had to do it. There wasn't any other choice."_   
_ "Which is exactly the point." Nancy kneeled down to her daughter and held her shoulders. "Angie, even though you are around friends who care about you, you still carry many bottled feelings within your heart. Many of those feelings are of guilt and shame you placed upon yourself. You never told us this, but we knew. All those times in school when you would be picked on and beaten up, instead of trying to seek vengeance against them in any way, you turned all the blame on yourself. Why did you do that?"_   
_ "I felt I caused them to pick on me. I wanted to learn, which made me an outsider to everyone else."_   
_ "And you think that made you guilty? Angie, you were always a gifted person who cared for others. However, these bottled feelings of guilt and the fear gas you succumbed to earlier are causing you to think and feel irrationally."_   
_ "I agree with your mother, Miss Jacobs," said a male voice Angie had never heard before._   
_ "Who's there?" Angie asked in slight fear._   
_ The image of an elderly gentleman appeared and started to approach her. "Relax, Miss Jacobs. My name is Jason…Jason Brend."_   
_ Angie found herself completely surprised. "You…you're Jas's father? How is it you're here?"_   
_ "Through Jas herself. She and your friend Ace are trying to help you to reach the light up there. You are surrounded by people who truly love you."_   
_ "How can anyone love me after what I've done to them, leading them into the trap and then attacking them?"_   
_ Jason kneeled down to her. "Angie, you were overcome by the effects of the fear gas those villains used on you. You only attacked them because you thought they were the demons of guilt and shame which exist within your own heart."_   
_ His words were beginning to get through to the female magician. "Is it possible…my bottled feelings of guilt have been the cause of all my nightmares?"_   
_ "I would say it was more probable than possible. Your feelings of guilt you have kept trapped within your heart have given you nightmares about your friends and family hating you because of everything that has happened to them."_   
_ "Jason's right," Robert agreed. "Remember, we never blamed you for the accident which killed us. You blamed yourself, though, and even though we told you not to feel guilty about that, you're still carrying some of that guilt."_   
_ "Faceless took advantage of your emotional well-being," Jason continued, "because you wanted to believe it was your best friend's mother you tried to rescue. Even though she did trick you, you did what you knew in your heart to be right. No one around you is blaming you for this. In fact, both Ace and Jas have been wanting to condemn themselves for what happened to you."_   
_ "Oh, no," said Angie. "They didn't do anything wrong. The villains did this to all of us."_   
_ "That's right, sweetie," stated Robert. "You have been the one who has helped both teams stay together because of your warmth and kindness. However, you need to stop feeling guilty about the things that go wrong. Let me ask you this: If you couldn't save my life the way you did when you were seven years old, with your magic, would you feel guilty?"_   
_ "Yes, I would."_   
_ "Angie, you shouldn't. You are destined to be a magician, but you can't do everything. Ace is letting you develop your magical powers with time, patience, love, and support. You like to take your time in developing your abilities, and you enjoy being around your friends. However, as long as you keep these feelings of guilt inside you, you'll be forever haunted."_   
_ "What can I do to end this nightmare cycle?" Angie asked curiously._   
_ Nancy simply answered, "Go deep into your heart and soul and confront the demons of guilt and shame. Say to yourself, 'I am **not** guilty.' If you believe in your heart you're not guilty, you can finally put those monsters out of your life. In addition, feel the love of not only myself, Robert, and Jason, but also Ace, Jas, Mona, Vega, Ashley, Rita, and everyone else you have grown to care about. You don't have to be afraid of whatever happens. We believe in you."_   
_ Jason added, "I, too, believe in you, Angie. Right now, it's **you** who needs to believe in yourself."_   
_ "I understand," Angie stated with a light smile. "Thanks, Mom and Dad. You, too, Mr. Brend. I owe you one."_   
_ "No, Angie. No debt is ever owed when help is given out of love and friendship. Now, **let your heart guide your power!**"_   
_ As the three adults disappeared, Angie felt herself going deeper into the darkness but without any fear. When she came to the deepest part of her soul she saw monsters all around her, monsters which represented the guilt and shame she had placed upon herself._   
_ "So many monsters," she said to herself._   
_ The demons seemed to lay in wait, hoping for the chance to pounce on her and make her feel guilty about every tragedy which occurred in her life._   
_ The young woman closed her eyes and whispered, "I am not guilty. I am not guilty. I am not guilty."_   
_ She then started to feel the love of her family and friends. "I am surrounded by love, not hate. I am not guilty. I am not guilty."_   
_ Her magic began to come back to life in her heart as she felt the power of love growing stronger within her. In a matter of moments she started screaming, "I am not guilty! I am not guilty! It wasn't my fault for Mom and Dad's accident! I am not to blame for what happened to Aunt Rita! I didn't do anything wrong about this situation, either! **I AM NOT GUILTY OF ANYTHING!!**"_   
_ Her body began to radiate in her light-blue aura as she opened her eyes and stared the ogres right in the eyes. She felt her powers becoming stronger than ever before. She then put her arms out to the sides and with compassion yelled, **"Let my heart guide my power!"**_   
_ Her body becoming brighter, she gave a mean stare to the fiends of guilt and shame. "Demons of self-hatred, you will leave me alone now and forever! **Demons…begone from my heart!**"_   
_ As the light exploded from within her heart, the monsters soon disintegrated into nothingness, and the darkness was soon replaced by light surrounding her._   
_ "The light was all around me to begin with," Angie realized. "I just had myself enveloped by darkness." She then remembered about Ace and Jas. "Hang on, friends. I'm coming home." She then floated into the sky and headed back to the world she knew._   
There, Ace and Jas still held Angie's hands when they both suddenly felt the grip tighten.   
Ace gasped, "Angie? Angie, are you…?"   
The young magician's eyes slowly began to open. She started to blink her eyes in wonder. She then turned to her right and noticed Ace. "Hello, kindred brother," she said calmly. Angie then noticed her friend to her left. "Hi, Jas."   
Jas gasped with a little excitement. "Angie!"   
She sat up slowly and then noticed Mona. "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be vacationing in Romania right now?"   
Mona Two said, "No, Angie. I'm the _other_ Mona, remember?"   
"Whoops," said a rather embarrassed Angie. "I forgot about you being from the other world. Sorry."   
"That's okay, Angie. Considering where you've been, I'm just glad to see you awake again."   
"That goes triple-fold for me," said a very relieved Ace as he hugged the female magician tightly. "I thought we had lost you forever."   
"So did I," added Jas. "You've been the one person who's been getting all of us through this dimensional mess, and we're just glad to see you back." Then, Jas put her face down. "Angie, we…we had to attack you. Your powers spiraled out of control and—"   
"I know, Jas. That fear gas caused all my emotions to go out of control, which resulted in me trying to harm you. You and the two Aces had to do something to neutralize my powers, so you had to resort to the psychic attack. I don't blame any of you for it."   
Meanwhile, the two Cosmos were trying to work out the kinks in Prof. Surge's machine when Angel appeared to both of them. "I have good news, boys. Angie is awake and alert."   
Both Cosmos shouted, "Awesome!" They quickly rushed over to the medi-lab, along with the two Vegas and Ace Two.   
All were happy to see Angie sitting up and hugging Ace.   
The female magician saw the smiles of all her friends' faces. "Everyone, I want to thank you all for being here for me. I know I'm surrounded by love, but I had no love for myself. I was just…afraid you would all hate me for leading you into that trap."   
Ace Two came up to her and said, "Angie, we would _never_ hate you for what happened. Even though you were tricked by Faceless, you wanted to do what you knew was right. Any of us would have done the same thing."   
"I guess my self-guilt went far beyond the deaths of my parents. It included Aunt Rita's bad relationship with Craig Rutherford, interfering with all of you, and this trap. I should have understood from the beginning that none of the tragic situations were my fault at all. I had to go deep into my heart and soul to find that out for myself."   
"I'm glad you did learn that," said Ace. "Jas and I were both feeling guilty about what happened to you."   
"I know. Jas's dad told me."   
Jas found herself surprised. "So he **_did_** help you from within."   
"Yes, Mr. Brend was a big help for me. Your father is proud of you, Jas."   
"I know that. Just before we tried to help you find the light, Dad was telling me I **_was_** worthy of being his daughter and a martial artist. I just had to understand I need to make my own path to be a martial artist, not try so hard to copy him."   
Angie had a big smile on her face. "I'm just so relieved I have my friends—no, family—here with me. I understand I am not alone and never will be." She then realized something else. "How much time do we have left?"   
"Less than 24 hours to go," Cosmo Two answered. "We've almost got the bugs out of that device you got from Professor Surge."   
"Okay, where are the villains now?"   
Jas stated, "We located the villains in a remote building about two hours outside Electro City. If we're going to get them, and ourselves, back into our world, we're going to have to do so as fast as we can. Time is running out."   
"Then I've got some training and meditating to do," Angie stated as she tried to quickly get off the special bed but found her legs weakened.   
Ace was concerned for her health. "Angie, your strength isn't one hundred percent yet. Maybe you should stay here and—"   
"No way, Ace. I'm a part of the team. If we're going to stop those villains, we'll do it together…as a team."   
Ace could not argue with his younger counterpart's words. "You're right. As a team we have a much better chance of stopping them altogether."   
Angie then stated, "Ace, let's get to the practice room. You and I have to be at our best, especially if we need to combine our powers."   
"It's been awhile since we have brought our powers together, but we're more than likely going to need to do that if we have two sets of the same villains to deal with."   
Angie then turned to Mona. "Um, Mona, I don't want to be a downer or anything, but I think it may be best for you to stay here. I don't want your life getting into any danger and getting stuck between Ace and your father."   
"I understand, Angie. Just—"   
"Don't worry, Mona. No harm will come to your father, I promise you. When it's all over, I'll contact you by your wrist-comm. You then go to the location of the main rift, which is five miles west of here along the Grand Canal." She then turned to the two Cosmos. "Let us know when you have that device completely perfected, since we're going to need it."   
"Okay," said Cosmo, "but we don't wanna work on it for too long. Every second is gonna count now."   
"Agreed. As long as those villains and all of you are here—no offense to any of you from the other world—the worlds will remain out of balance. If we don't get all of you back in time, it could cause a lot of chaos."   
Jas concurred with Angie. "We must get the worlds back in natural balance again." However, something started to bother Jas in her own heart. _I don't know if I want to go back to my world, or stay here in this one. Angie's a wonderful friend, period. I feel so connected to her, since we have so much in common. It's so hard to decide._   
In a matter of minutes, Angie and Ace were hard at work practicing their special moves. Angie was able to do a successful roundhouse kick on the sandbag.   
Ace was happily surprised. "Nice kick, Angie. You're really getting the hang of it."   
"I have Jas to thank for that." As she continued practicing, she thought, _Whatever happens, I want to face Faceless. I'll show her **I **am in control of my emotions now._   
Ace could easily sense her thoughts. _I don't blame you, Angie. Show her that love is the most powerful magic in the universe, more powerful than the fear gas used on you._   
Angie's confidence in her heart surged as she smiled at her kindred brother. "I've never felt so strong about myself. Why is this happening to me?"   
"Because you finally let go of all the guilt you carried for so long. A little guilt isn't bad, but when you let guilt control almost every aspect of your life, you'll have problems."   
"I understand that completely now. Let's keep practicing!" Angie then threw some hard right jabs at the sandbag.   
Everyone continued conditioning until they all received an announcement from Angel. "Cosmo and Cosmo have finished working on the dimensional rift device."   
The group went to Cosmo's workshop as the pair explained what they had done.   
"What we did was to ensure the use of the device for a maximum of 30 minutes," started Cosmo Two. "Now, it took us a couple of hours to do this, which leaves us just 16 hours to find the villains of our world, capture them, and bring them and us back. We only have until 11:47 p.m. to get every one of us and them back. If we don't do it in time, we'll all be trapped in your world…"   
"Basically forever," Cosmo completed.   
Angie understood the circumstances of the situation. "Okay, we know the clock is running against us now, so we have absolutely no time to lose." She then turned to the two Aces. "Gentlemen, I think we're going to need the Magic Force…starting right now."   
Both Aces easily agreed with her.   
All three went into wild spins and glowed in vibrant light: the two Ace Coopers in bright violet and Angie in light blue. In perfect unison they all screamed, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
In a matter of seconds, all three individuals emerged in their special crimefighting costumes of gray. The two Magicians pounded their right chests while Angie placed her left hand in front of the right side of her upper body. All three had the same red-face insignia appear on their costumes immediately. The only difference among the threesome was Angie wearing a short skirt and red tights as opposed to the all gray bodysuit the two Magicians wore.   
"Now that we're ready," said Ace Two, "let's get those…those—"   
"Creeps!" Angie yelled confidently. "They're gonna be sorry they messed with us!"   
Just as the two teams were about to leave for the hidden lair, Ace Two looked at his love. "Mona, please stay here. It'll be too dangerous for you."   
"I understand." With a quick kiss to the cheek, she added, "Just be careful. I'll meet you at the main rift along the Grand Canal as soon as I get word from Angie."   
Both Magician teams took off in at least four different vehicles: the Magic Racer, the Magic Bike, Vega's car, and Cosmo's turbocycle.   
The two groups were determined to put an end to the reign of terror the horde of criminals had caused.   
As the vehicles disappeared into the horizon, Mona softly whispered, "Good luck…all of you. Do your best, and don't give up." 


	6. Final Decisions

**Dimensional Dementia**

**The Conclusion: Final Decisions**   


  


"This is getting ridiculous," Faceless snapped to no one in particular. "We should be facing both Coopers and their teams, not hiding in some hideaway waiting for this to blow over!"   
Nobody said anything. Even the two Black Jacks themselves agreed that hiding was not what they should do, but circumstances did not permit them to take any action at the moment. Jacobs may have already called the cops and set them on their tails.   
The master thief turned on the older crime-lords. "Well, don't you have anything to say?" she demanded.   
"Would you please shut up?" Black Jack Two growled in frustration. "We can't do anything right now except wait until this blows over!"   
"And then we'll go back to our old routine of fighting Cooper and his team again," Sonny Boy groused.   
"Just shut up!"   
All of the criminals glowered at each other before breaking hostile eye contacts and trying to find something to do to pass the time. 

*** 

"Angel, you're sure this is the place?" Ace asked the AI once again.   
The Magic Racer and the Magic Bike were hidden behind some almost dried out bushes. The plants did not provide much cover, but they would have to do.   
"Yes, Ace," Angel's pleasant, feminine voice replied. "The signal is originating from the inside of that building."   
The group scrutinized the exterior of the building. Years of neglect had left the paint peeling. Creeping plants had hooked into every nook and cranny of the wall and dragged themselves up for sunlight.   
"I think we'll have the advantage here," Jas whispered. "They do not have the traps they had at the Croesus while we have our powers." She grinned. "Now these are odds I like."   
Angie gave a slight exhalation that was a laugh. "Jas, you live on danger."   
"I live on excitement," the younger girl corrected. "Now how about we go in?"   
"Good idea," Cosmo Two seconded. "Time is running out for us."   
And as six humans and two panthers left their position to enter the building, Jas felt a sudden flash of pain at her decision she had made earlier, before composing herself quickly, hoping that no one saw the pain in her. 

*** 

Faceless had broken the legs from an old bench and now gazed at her made-shift weapon. It was an elbow-length piece of wood that was joined by another shorter one at an end at a right angle. She twirled the tonfa around, feeling calmed by the weight of the wood in her experienced hands.   
Both Sonny Boys, Spades and Diamonds were rummaging the relatively old refrigerator for anything they could eat. Apparently, Black Jack had not stocked up on food as well as he should have. Sonny Boy straightened up from his position to glare at the older crime-lord. "There ain't any food here!" He whined.   
"Yeah," his counterpart seconded. "An' you call this a hideout?"   
"Shut up, twips!" Black Jack snapped. "You think I expected this stupid alignment? You think I expected to run from Cooper and his team? You think--?"   
"Shut up, idiots!" Faceless suddenly snarled. She thought she heard noises outside. "Something or someone is out there."   
"How can they know about this place?" Black Jack demanded, unconvinced. "**_No one_** knows about this place except me."   
"Die yourself if you want," the female thief retorted. "I'm betting Cooper and his team found us. Both teams."   
"Whatever." The two Sonny Boys shrugged and returned to their quest for food.   
"Faceless," Black Jack Two began, "You're not overstressed, are you?"   
"No! Idio--!" She was cut off as the door imploded and the glass windows on three sides shattered inwards. "Cooper!"   
"That's right, Faceless," Ace affirmed redundantly. "We're back for you. And this time, you're going down. **_All_** of you."   
"In your dreams!" She lunged at the Magician but was unexpectedly intercepted by Jas, whose punch connected with her jaw.   
Jas stood there, grinning. "I was looking forward to this rematch. But there's someone else who would love to do you the honor more than me." Without any indication, she moved and once again struck out at the criminal before she could react, and connected with a combination of punches and kicks before Faceless rolled out of the way.   
The thief regained her footing and prepared to face off with the young martial artist, when someone in gray entered her view. She looked up and saw Jacobs, smiling and unafraid. "So you're back, little girl?"   
"Little girl?" Angie echoed with some amusement. "I'm afraid I'm much more able than that, Faceless."   
"You talk too much!" Faceless growled and snapped her leg out in a high kick aimed at Angie's face.   
The female Magician moved out of the way just in time took the opportunity to lash out at Faceless. Her palm heel strike connected, and Faceless staggered backwards in surprise. Jacobs had never been fast enough in hitting her, from what she had deduced from their previous fight. What had she done to gain that sort of speed?   
"Your power!" she hissed in contempt. "You used your power."   
"Yes, I did." Angie sounded as if she was making conversation with a friend. "I want to show you I have ridded myself of guilt—guilt from falling for your trap, guilt for hurting my friends, and guilt from my parents' death. It's all over now. No more."   
She let her power center around her soul, allowing it to radiate out in every direction within a few meters of her. When she opened her eyes, blue light filled them instead of her white and pupils. "I **_will_** show you." 

*** 

Jas flipped away after she had given Faceless some hard hits, moving to take on both Diamonds and Sonny Boys. All of them held revolvers, which were aimed at her. They surrounded her in a circle.   
"C'mon boys, you wouldn't be too chicken to take me on one to one, would you?" She incited. "I'm only a girl."   
"All right!" Diamond Two threw his gun down. "You asked for it, Lee!" He advanced on her.   
Jas let him approach, and saw the slight twitch of his eyes that hinted he was going to attack, and easily dodged his clumsy uppercut. Diamond spun, and went for her again, this time putting together a combination of back fists, straight punches and roundhouse kicks.   
The teen deftly avoided them all, letting Diamond Two tire himself out, and when he started to pant, counter-attacked. The crook never knew what hit him. His unconscious body hit the floor as Jas rose to her full height, challenging the rest of her attackers. "Now who's next?" 

*** 

Ace and Ace Two faced off against the biggest members of the bunch—Spade and Spade Two. The four were all evenly matched, considering two had the brawns and two had powers.   
"Aw…c'mon," Ace Two enticed. "We're both much smaller than you guys. Give us your best shot."   
"Your best," Ace agreed.   
The two Spades looked at each other, than charged the Magicians. Both Aces grabbed their hands as they neared, and using their own momentum, flipped them over—a move Jas had taught them.   
"Ace," The Magician told his counterpart, "You have to tell Jas to teach us more."   
"Gladly," he answered, "Once we finish this and have enough time, that is."   
**_"Ahhh!!!"_** The bigger-sized criminals once again ran towards the smaller men, intending to knock them against the wall.   
As they approached, the two Magicians moved slightly to the side and let the criminals hit them against a shoulder. Their bodies turned slightly, and using the momentum once again and turning their own force back against them, both men swung out with the hand opposite to the shoulder that was hit and connected with both Spades' necks.   
The criminals' eyes widened a little as their major arteries were struck, temporarily cutting off the blood supply to their brains and rendering them unconscious.   
Ace and Ace Two stared at each other in amazement. "Wow!" 

*** 

The two Vegas were having a face-off with Sonny Boys and their men. The two seasoned cops knew that the odds were against them, but were cool about it.   
"Come on, Surge," Vega Two coaxed. "Just give yourself up. Save us the trouble of having to fight you, and save you the trouble from running away from us."   
"Shut up, Vega!" Both Sonny Boys snapped nervously.   
Vega and his counterpart smiled. They had gotten the younger crime-lords worked up, and they had the psychological advantage over them. "He's right, y'know," Vega said.   
"Shut up!" 

*** 

Both Zinas were chasing the two Black Jacks around, both of whom were desperately trying to get away from the panthers, turning their hover-chairs' powers to full and flying around the large hall in desperation. "Get them away from us!"   
Cosmo and his counterpart had to laugh. "They look like IDFOs," the former kidded.   
"IDFOs?" Cosmo Two repeated in confusion.   
"Identified Desperately Flying Objects," Cosmo supplied, and they both bent over with laughter, before becoming serious once again. 

*** 

Faceless looked into the eyes of the female magician as mean as they could be. "Come on, Jacobs," she said sounding innocent. "You don't want to hurt me. I'm your best friend's mother."   
Angie shook her head. "Oh, no, you're not. If you really _were_ Carlita Brighton, you wouldn't be wearing that miserable excuse of a costume by now." Her tone becoming angrier, she added, "You _used_ me and my emotions to lure all of us into that fear-gas trap of yours!"   
The master thief groaned in anger. "So, you figured it out, huh, Jacobs?" The metallic claws coming out from her knuckles, she started thrusting towards Angie. "It's too bad you **_won't _**live long enough to comprehend your lesson!"   
Remaining calm, Angie focused on her power within. "There's just one problem, Faceless. My magical powers have **_increased_**, which means you may have a harder time stopping me." She then enveloped herself in her cape and completely vanished.   
Faceless tried to use the claws but found nothing around her except smoke. "Where'd she go?" she asked in shock. "She's got to be here somewhere!"   
"I am here somewhere," Angie said, seemingly from everywhere around the thief. "You just have to take the time to find me, that's all."   
"Come out, Jacobs!" screamed Faceless. "Or are you too chicken to fight me?"   
Angie seemed to appear a few feet in front of her. "I'm right here, silly. Come and get me."   
Just as Faceless supposedly slashed Angie with her claws, Angie completely vanished. "A hologram!?"   
"You just now noticed that? I'm surprised at you. You're supposed to be the best thief in the world!"   
"I'll **_kill_** you, you stupid little magician! I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of you once and for all!"   
She then felt someone tapping her shoulder. Quickly turning, Faceless gasped, "Jacobs?"   
"Got it on the first try!" Angie screamed just as she threw a right-hook punch into the master thief herself, forcing her to fall backwards.   
Angie then started to create a ball of blue light. _My magic comes from the power of love inside my heart. All the guilt I carried caused my powers to go out of control in both cases because I was afraid to let go of those feelings. No more, though. I **will** take control of my increased powers and use them to **my** advantage._   
As the ball grew larger in size, she stared at the thief in intense concentration. "**_I _**am in control now, Faceless!" She then threw the large ball of light at the master thief, who soon found herself encased within the ball.   
"**_NO!_** I will not be defeated by a little girl!" Faceless tried desperately to claw her way out of the ball but to no avail.   
With a simple hand gesture, Angie made the ball move up to the ceiling. "You're officially out of this game!"   
Ace was happy to see his kindred sister taking control of herself. _Good work, Angie._   
_ Thanks, kindred brother. Looks like the rest of you could use some help, though._   
Just as Angie started running towards her friends, Black Jack Two slammed into her with his hover-chair!   
The force of the slam caused her to fly through the window, shattering its glass.   
Jas gasped in horror. "Angie, **_NO!_**" Jas put her arms out to concentrate on her birthmark. _Get her, Eagle, please. Save my friend._   
The eagle came to life quickly and swooped out the window. It quickly caught up with the young magician and grabbed her shoulders with its claws.   
Angie felt a little winded but was otherwise unhurt. When she noticed the claws, she knew right away what happened. _Thanks, Jas. You saved my life._   
_ No problem, Angie, _Jas thought back._ So what do you say I get the rematch I want?_   
_ It'll be a pleasure, Jas._   
Under a mental command from the younger woman, Angie was brought back into the hall. She saw Faceless still trapped within her blue bubble of energy. The thief was angrily punching the solid wall encasing her. Angie grinned. "So you want to come out? I'll let you out!"   
She directed the ball to within a few feet above the floor, then let the energy disappear, dumping Faceless unceremoniously out. She was up in an instant, though. "You'll die for this, Jacobs!"   
"Well…" Angie drawled, shrugging, "I would love to stay and fight, but Jas's looking forward to the rematch. I can't disappoint her, and I do want to keep her from bugging me," she kidded.   
"Hey!" Jas protested, moving to face Faceless. "Let's start." 

*** 

Cosmo and Cosmo Two were joined up by their mentors. "So, you finished setting it up yet?" Ace asked.   
"Yeah," Cosmo Two affirmed. "I'll turn it on now." He did, and the space a few feet away from them shimmered and rippled as it was torn apart.   
"Great! Now we just have to herd them into the portal…" Ace Two could see that it was not going to be that easy. "What do you propose we do?"   
"Getting Black Jack, Sonny Boy, Spade and Diamond in are not that difficult," the Magician mused. "It's Faceless that is going to be tricky."   
"I think Jas can handle that," Cosmo Two grinned as he glanced towards his friend… 

*** 

"You're getting slow in your old age, Faceless," Jas taunted as she avoided the 360 degrees kick that the criminal attempted. "Not good, y'know."   
"Shut up, idiot!" Faceless twitched the muscles on her fists that once again made the metal claws she had slid out. "I'll slice you into pieces."   
Jas flipped out of the way, her feet once again catching Faceless in the chin. "Hey, don't you ever learn?" She took the chance that the thief was dazed to execute a fast series of punches to her mid-section and her face. "Guess you don't."   
Faceless staggered backward, shaking her head to clear it. She then produced the pair of _tonfa_ she had, and proceeded to attack the teen with it.   
Jas was much faster though, and her _nunchakus_ intercepted the two batons of wood. As Faceless raised both batons for a strike, Jas swung her weapon straight at them, disintegrating them and sending splinters flying. "Slow!" She performed a front kick and continued with another complex combination of attacks.   
Finally, Faceless had no energy left to fight. She stood there, slightly hunched, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. "I'll get you for this, Lee," were the last words she spoke before crumpling to the floor.   
"And Jas Lee wins!" Jas announced triumphantly, with a certain degree of mischief. 

*** 

"Get them away from ussss!!!" All the criminals screamed as both Zinas turned their attention on all of them.   
Ace Two laughed, then stopped as a thought struck him. "How are we going to differentiate who is who?"   
"I've got an idea!" Ace yelled out, "Hey, Jack, Mona is having dinner with me tonight!"   
One Black Jack glared at Ace. "You idiot! She's in Romania! I'm glad about it!"   
"Zina, get the other into the portal!" Cosmo Two ordered. The panther did as he said. _One down, four to go, excluding Faceless._   
Black Jack Two was herded into the portal, where he entered under Zina's insistent 'prodding.' As Ace was about to find out who were supposed to go as well, a pair of Spade and Diamond split from the group and dashed after the Black Jack who had disappeared. "Hey, Boss! Wait for us!"   
"Cowards," Cosmo chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.   
Both Aces then glared at the younger crime-lords. "Well, Sonny Boy…you ready to head home or should we send you off?"   
Both Sonny Boys glanced at each other, then with a evil glare shot their way, one crossed the hall and vanished into the portal; his men following him.   
Jas joined her friends, dragging the unconscious form of Faceless behind her. "How about her? We can't let her go just like that."   
"That is definitely right," Vega agreed. "After taking the stupid trouble to come chase their butts, we ought to get what we came here to do."   
"All right. Cosmo, locate the ECPD and open a portal to a cell," Ace Two said. "She won't be able to see the world outside for a very long time."   
"Got it, dude." The teen gestured for Jas to push the thief in.   
After she did so, he closed the portal.   
That done, the teams turned their attention to the remaining criminals.   
Ace spoke to Angie. _Would it be okay if we let them off? I don't want to hurt Jack._   
_ I think they should have learned their lesson, Ace. They won't mess with us for some time, but would surely start again. But…we'll take care of that when it comes._   
"We're letting all of you go," Ace declared, making his voice cold. "This is the only time we're being generous. No more. Now scram!"   
All the criminals nearly fell over each other trying to dash out of the building. They were gone in less than a minute. The two Magician teams looked at one another and smiled. "Let's go home," Angie declared with relief and happiness. 

*** 

It was already 9:45 p.m. Angie and Jas were taking a stroll along the Grand Canal, where the Magic Express had parked for the night. Jas was carrying Surge's dimensional device in her arms. Both women were aiming to get some information for the professor.   
Jas set the device down along the bank and knelt down to activate it. Cosmo and Cosmo Two had re-fixed the device to be able to record information on the portal. She then stepped back to let the device do its work.   
Silence reigned between them before Angie finally broke it. "Jas, I want to thank you."   
"For what, Angie?"   
"For being such a great friend and for showing me that all my guilt was uncalled for," Angie said. "For teaching me karate and how to believe in myself."   
"I didn't do that much," Jas answered. "It was all your own efforts. I'm proud of you, Angie."   
They gazed at each other, and hugged tightly, knowing that that was the last time they would ever see each other. In the short time they had worked together, their friendship had blossomed. They had become more than friends. They were almost sisters.   
"I'm glad I met you, Angie," Jas whispered. "I'll miss you."   
"And I you, Jas."   
As their hearts bonded, both glowed in light blue auras. Angie, for a brief moment, felt the freedom and power of the eagle, and the grace of flight. Jas experienced how the Magic Force could be used to find someone's destiny if accepted and used for good.   
Both women pulled apart, knowing that each had given the other something precious that she would never forget. They smiled. Their friendship was stronger and more lasting than even the distance and barrier of different dimensions could ever break.   
They knew that one day, maybe a few or many years down the road, and maybe after numerous lifetimes, they would certainly meet again… 

*** 

Angie and Jas entered the Magic Express with smiles on their faces. Angie cooked one last quick meal for her new friends. As Jas was talking to Ace and Cosmo, she called their counterparts to the kitchen, where she they could have some privacy.   
"Anything the matter, Angie?" Cosmo Two asked.   
"Yes. A big problem." She stared pointedly at them. "Because of my mistake that caused me to take in the fear gas, Jas blames herself for it, even though it's not her fault. She cannot forgive herself. The guilt she carries is huge. I can't talk to her about it, or she will blame herself even more.   
"She intends on leaving as soon as all of you get back to your world. She thinks she cannot face you for almost getting all of you killed. Stop her from leaving. Talk to her. Do everything you can to make her stay. It's not her fault, and she shouldn't go on thinking it was. Please, I don't want her to be hurt. Promise me this, Ace, Cosmo."   
Ace Two asked, "How do you know that, Angie?"   
"I…sort of have a telepathic connection with her," she answered. "Promise me."   
"All right," both males concurred.   
"Thank you." 

*** 

It was already 11:30pm. Both teams were once again at the bank of the Grand Canal, along with Mona. They were all shaking hands and bidding each other goodbye. It would not be soon that they would see each other again.   
Jas rubbed Zina's head, crouching down to face the panther. "Thanks, girl. I'll miss you." Zina gave a rumble of agreement. The teen then stood up and looked at each of her friends in turn. "I just want to say it has been a great honor knowing you guys, even though we may not meet again."   
Angie stepped forward. "Jas, won't you stay here with us?"   
Jas looked at the female magician who had became a good friend, at her own set of Ace, Cosmo, Vega, Mona, and Zina, and back at Angie. There was a certain sadness that was evident in her eyes. "Angie, I'd love to, but my path lies with them." She indicated her own set of friends. "They are part of my life, my destiny. I'm sorry." _Yeah, sorry for the fact that my life with them is going to end soon,_ Jas lamented, forgetting that Angie could hear her thoughts.   
"It's all right," Angie assured. "Just promise me you'll be happy." _Please, Jas, take my hint. Don't leave your friends who care for you,_ she pleaded silently, careful not to project her thoughts.   
Jas nodded, unaware that Angie saw through her lie. "I will, Angie. Thanks." She glanced at her watch. "It's 11:45 already. Two more minutes to go. Bro, please start up the portal."   
Cosmo did it. "I'll miss ya, Jas. And all of you guys."   
"As will we, Cosmo," Ace Two said. "As will we."   
"Let us go, then," Vega Two grumbled. "And you, stay out of trouble," he told his counterpart.   
"Same goes for you," Vega retorted, causing them all to laugh.   
Finally, the portal appeared, glowing a soft green. Vega was through first, followed by Zina, Mona, Ace, Cosmo, and finally, Jas, who was only partly through before she dropped something without knowing.   
"Jas, you--!" Angie saw that it was too late as the portal sealed, leaving the space intact once again. She bent down to pick the object up. It was the pair of nunchakus Jas had made, but the wood sanded and glossed a beautiful dark brown. The words, 'For my friend, Angie,' were carved onto it. She stared at the space where Jas had vanished. "Thank you, Jas."   
Ace and Cosmo finally guided her back to the Magic Express, Angie getting the feeling that true friendship and love transcended _all_ things, no matter whether it was easy or hard to break through. "May you find the happiness and peace you _deserve_, Jas." 

***In Jas's World*** 

All of them stepped out of the portal into the Magic Express; _their_ Magic Express. "Ah, it feels great to be back," Vega proclaimed, instantly heading to the kitchen to get some food.   
"Mona, I'll take you home," Ace offered as he saw how tired his lover was.   
The singer smiled. "It's all right, Ace. My car is just outside. You must be tired, too. I can get home by myself." She shot a discreet glance at Jas, whose situation Ace had told her about. "And I think you have lots of things to do."   
The Magician gave a relieved smile. "Thanks, Mona. I'll see you this weekend."   
Mona pecked Ace on the cheek. "I'll see you, too. Good night, everyone."   
That prompted answers of, "Good night, Mona!" from the rest.   
Vega came out of the kitchen quickly, holding a can of squash. "I better go, too. I'm dead tired. Mona, I'll escort you home." He knew how worried Ace was for Mona.   
"Thanks, Vega." Ace escorted them out, and returned to the living hall to see only Cosmo and Zina left. "Where's Jas?"   
"She left for her room, dude." Cosmo looked at his mentor, worried. "You think we should talk to her now?"   
"Most definitely." 

*** 

Jas had retreated to her room as soon as she could, found a knapsack, and started stuffing some clothes and personal possessions into it. She knew that Ace and Cosmo would come to find her soon, and she didn't want that. Zipping the bag up, she reached her fingers down and caught the edges of a panel, pulling it up.   
She had her own trapdoor in case she needed to get out of the Magic Express. And now, she needed to. She dropped a few feet down and pulled the panel back into place, crawling for the exit and leaving her present life, maybe forever… 

*** 

"Jas," Ace called out, "Are you in there?" There was no answer. "Jas? Angel, is Jas in her room?"   
The familiar ball of bluish-violet ball of light appeared. "No, Ace. I cannot sense her in her room, nor in the Magic Express's premises."   
Ace stared at Cosmo in horror. "Jas is gone? How did she get out?"   
"I think she had a trapdoor, dude," Cosmo started slowly, "Just like you know I have."   
Ace started running for the exit; Cosmo and Zina following. Once they were outside, Ace turned to the panther. "Zina, find Jas."   
She sniffed the air, and seemed to pick up on a scent, and went off in a direction. Ace and Cosmo followed, desperately wishing that they were not too late in finding Jas… 

*** 

She strolled along the Grand Canal, which was about half a mile from where the Magic Express was situated. The wind was cold that night, and it played with her hair, tossing them about. Jas sighed, seeing her friends' faces in her mind, feeling as if all that she was doing was a dream.   
How she longed to be back in the warm confines of the sleek train she had come to call home! How she longed to be back in the company of friends so close she considered them family! But it was all over. That life was over as soon as she made the mistake that almost cost them their life. She would never forgive herself for that.   
"Suck it up, Lee," she snapped to herself. "You did something, you pay for it. So quit thinkin' about them!"   
As she said those to herself, she felt tears start to form. "Stop crying!" That made her feelings of guilt and sadness worse. She stopped, and sat down along the bank, letting her legs dangle over the edge.   
The moon played on the waters, creating thousands of shimmering little stars on the still surface. She stared at those to pass the time and let herself calm down. Once she regained her composure, then will she leave. 

*** 

Zina led them along the path to the Grand Canal, or rather, her nose did. Ace and Cosmo followed at a trot, eyes scanning the area for their friend.   
Then Cosmo spotted her. She was sitting at the edge of the bank, as if she was going to jump into the waters. He got Ace's attention, and they both started running to her… 

*** 

Jas felt her eyes drying, and she carefully locked away her emotions. She was about to rise from her position when her trained ears picked up footsteps running towards her. Her head snapped up, and to her horror, she saw Ace, Cosmo and Zina.   
"Oh man!" She got up, grabbing her bag at the same time, and dashed away wildly, trying to get away. Anyplace was better than here with her friends.   
Friends. "You almost killed them and you still call them your friends," Jas muttered to herself as she sprinted. "Aren't you proud, Lee?"   
"Jas! Please stop!" She heard the voice of Ace yell to her.   
She could not heed his words. She _would not_ heed his words. Not after what she had done. "Get away!" Without even a glance backward, she urged herself on faster.   
"Jas!"   
She heard a rumble and before she could take another step, the familiar form of Zina landed on her and hit her to the ground. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled as she had learned, but before she could get up, two massive paws pinned her to the ground, and she found herself staring into the golden eyes of the panther.   
"Zina, get off me," she ordered.   
The panther rumbled a, "No."   
Jas tilted her head a little and saw Ace and Cosmo almost to them, and she relaxed her whole body, finding the space to wriggle out from under Zina's paws. She had barely taken five steps when a black sheet zoomed past her and snapped back to wrap around her form.   
Unable to stop her momentum, Jas fell. She twisted, using her right shoulder to cushion the impact. She tried to once again wriggle free but was unable. This was the Magic Force she was dealing with, and normal tricks were not going to help counter it.   
So it was with a growing sense of fear mixed with desperation to get away and acceptance from her friends that she watched them reach her. Ace lifted her up instantly and called his cloak back to him, where it settled at its rightful place on his shoulders.   
"Jas." He made his voice calm, soothing. She did not need more hysteria at the moment. "Please come back. We don't blame you for that incident." They knew full well which incident it was.   
"No." She shook her head, hair wet with perspiration. "No. Go away."   
"Sis, please come back with us," Cosmo entreated. "Look, it isn't your fault. That whole thing was _nobody's_ fault."   
"It was mine, Cosmo," Jas whispered in a small voice, not raising her eyes to meet theirs. "I was careless. I made a mistake, and I'm going to pay for the consequences."   
"Jas." Ace's voice was firm. "You can't leave. If you do, who's going to lighten up the mood in the Express? Who's going to teach us karate?" Right now, he would do anything to make her see the light. He was quickly racking his brain for anything. Then he hit upon one solution, and maybe the _only_ solution.   
"—go away. I can't forgive myself, and I don't ask for yours. So go away."   
"Jas, look. We'll forgive you, _if_ you forgive yourself." It was something Jas herself had said to him long ago, when he had accidentally shot her, and when he could not release the guilt of shooting her. "Don't turn your back on your own words. Don't turn your back to us."   
She stiffened, as if the words had hit her hard. "I—I'm sorry. Ace." She lowered her head and her hand reached up to cover her eyes, which were flowing with tears. "I'm sorry." Her shoulders shook with the sobs she was trying to hold in, without much success.   
Ace enveloped her form with his, pulling her to him. "It's not your fault, Jas," he whispered soothingly. "Nothing was ever yours. All of us make mistakes. We only have to learn from them."   
Jas slipped her arms around her friend's waist, hugging him. "I'm sorry for running, Ace. I couldn't face you and Cosmo."   
"Sis, _nothing_ you ever do will make us turn our backs on you," Cosmo said. "_Nothing_."   
Jas disengaged herself and offered her friends a small smile. "Thanks, bro."   
"Let's go home." With Jas between them and her arms around their waists, they returned to the life they knew; an emotional battle of love and friendship won, _together_. 

***In Angie's World*** 

Angie walked into her room still holding the _nunchakus_ Jas had left for her. She then closed her eyes and could see the image of her new friend running away from Ace and Cosmo. "Jas, don't leave them," she said silently. "They're your friends." She then saw Jas opening to them. "Thank goodness."   
However, she felt sad because Jas had given her something to remember their friendship while she did not. "It's not fair," she said. She then saw the beanie butterfly on her drawer.   
Using the last of her increased powers, Angie commanded the butterfly to float to her. Encasing the beanie in a light blue ball, she calmly said, "Be with Jas, my friend. You belong with her now. I want her to have you as a memento of our friendship, now and forever."   
Her eyes glowing in blue once more, she made the ball and the butterfly completely disappear. 

***In Jas's World*** 

Jas and the others were just about to step into the Express when they suddenly noticed a ball of blue light explode behind them.   
"What is that?" Ace asked curiously.   
The ball came to rest in Jas's hands. As the ball disappeared, a large beanie butterfly fell into her hands, along with a note:   
_Jas,_   
_ This butterfly is to symbolize just how special the friendship we shared really was. We were able to learn so much about each other and about ourselves. Although we now live complete worlds apart, you'll always be my friend, in spirit and in heart. I knew you had threatened to leave Ace and the others in your world when you would get back, but I sensed you had decided to stay. You love and you are loved. As I have learned not to deal with my pain alone, you shouldn't deal with yours by yourself, either. Open your heart to them. Let them know how you feel deep inside. I'll never forget you, Jas Lee. You'll always be a friend in my heart._   
_Your friend forever,_   
_Angie_   
Jas held the butterfly close to her heart. "And you'll be a friend in mine, Angela Jacobs." She then looked at her own family. "Let's get inside and get some sleep, guys. I'm bushed."   
They finally entered their home and called it a night. 

***In Angie's World*** 

Angie started to shed tears at the thought of losing her friend.   
Ace came into her room and immediately held her in a warm hug. "It's okay, Angie. I know how you feel. I'll miss Jas, too. You and she are almost exactly the same in terms of having a heart and using your powers out of love." He then noticed something missing from the drawer. "Where's that beanie butterfly you bought last year at the Party Carnival?"   
"Jas has it now," Angie answered. "She gave me her _nunchakus_, so I sent the butterfly to her world with what I have left of my increased powers. I still feel a strong connection to Jas, even though we're now worlds apart." Breaking into sobs, she said, "I miss her, Ace, a lot."   
"We all do, Angie. Now, you get some sleep. We've got to return the device to Professor Surge before he gets really upset at us."   
Angie remembered. "Oh, I promised him I would get him that information, so we'll do that first thing in the morning." She then went to sleep and had the best sleep in her life, no worries, no guilt, no problems. 

*** 

The next morning, Ace, Cosmo, and Angie all went to the Surge Consortium.   
Holding the device in her hands, she knocked on the door. "Professor? Professor Surge?"   
The professor came to the door and opened it. "Angie, hello. What brings you here this early in the day?"   
"A promise. I promised you that I would get information about the dimensional rift to you when you allowed me to borrow this device. Well, the information is stored on the device, and I think you'll find this really interesting."   
Prof. Surge calmly took the device from the female magician's hands. "Miss Jacobs, I want to thank you for doing this. The information you were able to obtain will be a tremendous help for understanding the existence of other worlds which mirror ours. I…also want to apologize for the way I had treated you and your friend when you both thought I was in trou—by the way, where is she, the one with the blond hair who was with you a couple of nights ago?"   
Angie took a second to think about an answer. She finally looked at him and replied, "My new friend Jas…had to go home."   
The professor smiled at her. "I understand. Say, is that dinner still on for Wednesday night?"   
"For the chicken cacciatore? You bet. I'll see you there, Professor, and thanks again for letting me use that device."   
As she left with her friends, Professor Surge looked at the device and smiled. "Well, baby, you're going to be the key to helping me unlock one of the greatest mysteries of the universe."   
As they came out of the Surge building, Angie looked at her friends and smiled with joy. "Come on, fellas. We've got to practice for Thursday night's performance."   
They all entered the Magic Racer, Ace smiling. _Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, I know how proud of your daughter you are. She still has pain in her heart, but she no longer has the guilt she carried for so long in her life. This experience has also helped me to let go of my own guilt, and I owe that to both Angie and Jas. They will be friends forever, and no dimensional barrier can ever break that._   
He then started up the car, and it dashed away from the Consortium, the sun shining so brightly on Electro City once more.   


  


**THE END! (Or is it really?)**   


  


This story has proven one very important thing: The powers of love and friendship will always be the **greatest** powers anyone could ever possess. Both Angie and Jas understood more about each other but more importantly about themselves. They both had unnecessary guilt within themselves and special people they had lost. With the help of their friends, though, they made it through the hardest times together.


End file.
